Beastman Squadron Yaseiger
by Shonen Sentai Jumpranger
Summary: This story begin 3 years after the end of "Wolf Children", the world that we thought already fantastic will become even more fantastic with the appearance of Five Animals with Human Hearts! This is a story about their adventure in this amazing world!
1. Five Animals With Human Heart

**Note: I do not own Super Sentai and Wolf Children. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. This is the first time i wrote fanfiction, so pardon me if there was a mistake.**

First Story: Five Animals with Human Heart!

In some area of the mountains, there's a cliff that 40 m high from ground, and there's a forest below. On that cliff, there's a Tiger standing there, looking at the forest below. He has yellow eyes.

That Tiger smirked he looking down. He takes several back steps from that cliff, before starts running AND Jump from that cliff!

"GAAAOOOOOOO!" He Roared, as he falls from the heights of 40 m! Strangely, He looks happy!

When he was close to the ground, he uses his forelegs to grab a tree branch and swings! He jumped from tree after tree by using tree branches before grabbing some vine and swinging like Tarzan! And then, he let go of the vine and jumping to the ground, landing on his four legs!

He inhaled deeply before raising his head and roared,

"GAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His roar is so loud that it echoes through the whole mountains and forest. In some kind of field close to the mountain, there's a young woman farming a potato who heard that roar and looking at the mountains in wonders.

After a while, the echo has stopped, the tiger looks satisfied. Before he walks away, he heard a rustle from bushes. He turned to his right to see who came out from bushes. It was a wolf with dark pale blue and gray furs, and brown eyes. There's also a blue fur above his eyes that looks like a hair. The tiger and the wolf look each other at the eyes, yellow eyes meet brown eyes.

Suddenly, an explosion appeared between them!

They were blown away by that explosion. After landing on ground, Tiger and Wolf looking a the direction of explosion. Suddenly, a group of men with black armors appeared! They have a skull as the head and carrying some kind of rifles with knives at the muzzles.

Then they charged at Tiger and Wolf. Those two animals start fight back by either biting or clawing them. Suddenly one of them jumps on the wolf. Before he could react, that man slammed a U shaped iron to the Wolf's neck, trapping him on the ground.

The wolf roared in anger, before being stomped by that soldier. The whole troops began to swarm around that Wolf. The tiger saw this, and runs to them to help the wolf. He bit the left arm of one of the soldier before being kicked by by him. Tiger lands on the ground with thud, before he stands and glared at them. One of them sneaks behind that Tiger and trying to hit him with his rifle. Suddenly, a back fist slammed right into his face!

This catches the attention of the Wolf and the troops. What they saw was not the tiger, But a human! He looks like a 15 years old young man. He has a short, messy black hair and yellow eyes. His whole clothes have a tiger skin motif; A sleeveless shirt with V shaped neck and a shorts. He wore sandals. On his neck, there's a black collar with an upside down triangle shaped red gem.

Then, that young man jumped to the troops and kicked one of them in the face. After he landed, he beat them with either punches and kicks. After that, He approached the wolf and bit the iron in his neck! More surprisingly, that iron was destroyed by His teeth! That wolf was totally surprised seeing that.

The troops was also surprised by this. One of them asked, "Who are YOU!"

The young man stands and turned to those men before grinning, "I'm a Juujin."

And then he forms some kind of hand seal. His hands grabbed each other except for index fingers and middle fingers that raised up. Immediately, a red light shines from the gem and red aura appears from his whole body!

"I'm a tiger that can changes into human. And I'm going to kick your asses." that boy spoke with a tone full of confidence as his aura getting bigger. "A tiger Juujin..."

The aura takes the form of a tiger head before bites his whole body! The aura disappears immediately, and his clothes completely changed!

Now he wears red Spandex suit, a big white Y on his torso, gold tiger head symbol on his heart, a pair of white gloves with claws that cover his forearms, a gold belt and buckle, white boots, his neck colored white, and red helmet with black visor. If looked closely, that helmet was modeled after tiger; the visor is the mouth and a pair of white eyes above it, with two pairs of stripes beside it.

And then he shouts his name, "ISAMU!"

After that, he assaulted the Skull head troops. He scratched his first target with his right claw, kicked his next foe with a left leg reverse roundhouse kick, before punched one of them with left fist. The wolf watched the fight with astonishment.

The red warrior, Isamu, takes several back flips between enemies, until he get near a river. He stopped and began to attack those goons.

He planted a right fist into the stomach of a soldier, kicked the one behind him with right foot before using the same leg to kick a soldier that attacked from his right. Then he attacked another with a jumping reverse roundhouse kick with his left leg, before kicking another one with right foot that he gets thrown away to the river, SPLASH!

Then, he dashed to the tropes and slashed them with with his claws at high speed. After that he's sliding while turning around, crouching on left knee and left hand.

Suddenly, he dodged several shots from firearms. He looked up and saw two of them on a tree, aiming at him with rifles. When they starts fire, Isamu ran to them while dodging those shots, before jumping behind some tree and disappeared. Those two soldiers confused and start looking around, before being shot by bullets in the chests! It was revealed that Isamu was climbing a tree too and holding a high tech gun with yellow barrel and black grip.

After that, he's swinging on the vine again while kicking those soldiers. Meanwhile, the wolf hiding behind bushes and watching the whole fight.

Isamu shot two soldiers who attacked him quickly before kicked another two with left leg and right heel. Then he put his gun behind (to God knows where) before pulling out a sword (from God knows where). The sword is single edged with black color in its back, which on both sides there's five symbol; red triangle, water drop symbol, green square, yellow diamond, and pink round. It has black grip and a white and upside down Y shaped guard.

He gripped the sword with both hand before releasing the same red aura from before, and the tiger eyes on his helmet emitted red light. Then he dashed at high speed, slashing the remaining goons one by one! The slash is so strong that it leaves a red lines. He stopped his attack as he stopped past them. As he stands straight and swept his sword, those goons exploded into fire!

The wolf could only watch in awe. Isamu stands up, his suit disappears into red light. He turns around and said, "Damn those Dominators, can't they let me relax for a while?"

"GAO!"

Isamu heard the roar and turn to his right. From afar he saw a bear with dark brown fur. He starts running to Isamu.

"Oh! Hey, Kiba!" Isamu cheered. Suddenly, the bear glowing in green light before transforming into a man!

"Don't-Hey-ME!" shouted that man as he jumped and drop kicked Isamu in the face!

Isamu thudded on the ground with swirling eyes. That man, Kiba, landed on the ground. He is a tall man who looks to be 17 years old with grey eyes, dark brown hair that is shorter then Isamu's, wore a navy T-shirt, green pants and black boots. Like Isamu, he wore a collar that has a square shaped green gem.

Kiba was fuming before grabbing Isamu's shirt and shaking him, "You bastard! How dare you run off alone while we're not noticing! What were you thinking!"

"I can't help it! I smelled a scent of adventures in this mountains!" Isamu said, his eyes still swirling.

"Do you know how much trouble I have gone through to find you!" Kiba yelled before letting Isamu go. "Whatever. For now lets contact Makoto and Ai."

"Oh yeah!" Isamu exclaimed as he stands up and touched his gem with index finger and middle finger. The gem emitted a red glow.

Kiba also does the same. Immediately, those gems released a projection and showed the faces of two girls.

From Isamu's projection, there's a girl with short orange hair with green eyes. Kiba's projection shows a girl with long blond hair with blue eyes.

"Ah! Found you!" an orange haired girl yelled.

"Yo, Ai. Isamu has been found." Kiba called to blond girl.

"Really?" Blond girl, Ai, asked happily.

"Hello, Makoto!" Isamu greeted.

"Don't hello me! Where have you been!" That girl, Makoto shouted. In a blink of eye, that girl disappeared into yellow light!

"Eh!?" Isamu surprised as the projection disappeared.

"You IDIOTIC TIGER!" Makoto's shout was heard, before Isamu was kicked in the back by the same girl!

Isamu thudded again as Makoto landed. She looks to be 15 years old and wore a collar with a diamond shaped yellow gem, yellow jacket, a black shirt underneath the jacket, grey shorts and brown boots.

Isamu sat and turns to Makoto, "Oww, What are you doing?"

"Look who's talking! Who allowed you to run off to forest on your own!" Makoto yelled.

Isamu scratched his head and laughed, "Well, can't help it. This mountains look big and interesting."

"We've been searching you for 2 hours straight you know! If you didn't roared before, we would've wasting the whole day just to find you!" Makoto retorted with blank white angry eyes and spiky teeth.

"Oh, so you heard me?" Isamu asked with smile.

"Of course I was! You roar was heard from the whole mountain! Moreover, I've tried to call you countless time, but you didn't answer!" Makoto yelled.

"Ahahaha, sorry. Looks like I was so excited that i didn't hear you." Isamu aswered while scratching his head.

While Makoto continue scolding Isamu, a pink light appeared beside Kiba, showing the other girl. She is a beautiful girl with blond hair that reaches her waist. She also wore a collar with a round shaped pink gem, long sleeved pink shirt, white vast, white skirt with pink biker shorts underneath it, and white tennis shoes.

She greeted Kiba with smile, "Hello, Kiba."

Kiba turned to Ai and greeted back, "Hello, Ai"

Then Ai turned to Isamu who was still scolded by Makoto and greeted, "Hello, Isamu."

Isamu turned to Ai and smiled, "Oh, hai there, Ai!"

"Isamu, don't ignore me!" Makoto protested.

Isamu grinned to Makoto, "No need to be angry, Makoto. We all already get together, right?"

That shuts Makoto before she sighed, "Honestly, sometimes it's hard to know what you're thinking, Isamu."

"Nihihihi!" Isamu chuckled before standing up.

"Mou, Isamu. Don't do that again, ok." Ai said while smiling and approached them.

"Nihihihihi, alright!" Isamu grinned while putting his arms behind his head.

Kiba approached them, "For now, lets get out from this mountain."

Ai turned to Kiba, "You're right, but where's the exit from this mountain?"

"How about we asked that wolf?" Isamu said.

"Wolf?" his friends asked.

Isamu turned to the bushes, "Wolf, I know you are there! Get out!"

The wolf surprised when he heard that. But he obliged and came out from bushes, surprising those three.

"It's a wolf!" Ai exclaimed.

That's rare. I never thought that I would meet a wolf in the middle of mountains." Makoto said in awe

"Wolf, we want to get out from this forest! Could you guide us out from here!" Isamu asked. The Wolf staring at Isamu seriously.

Isamu noticed this and smiled, "I know, you want to know who am i, right?" That Wolf was just silent. "Okay! I will tell you!"

"Oi, Isamu! What are you thinking!" Kiba asked.

Isamu turned to Kiba while smiling, "It's no big deal, right? He was attacked by Dominator and saw me transformed."

"He was attacked by Dominator!?" Ai was surprised hearing that before approaching the Wolf.

"Wait, Ai!" Makoto called.

The wolf surprised seeing Ai and take a back step. Ai stopped in front of him and crouching. She rubbed her hand in his cheek, surprising the Wolf even more. She looks worried and asked, "Are you alright?"

The wolf could only staring at her in wonder.

XxX

KRACK!

A twig was stomped by some large foot. The one who stomped it was some kind of anthropomorphic mole. His snout was made of a big drill, big claws on his hands and feet, a black armor on his torso, yellow blank eyes and brown fur. He was in a mountain and overseeing the forests.

"Ohohoho, what a splendid forests." that monster said. Then one of the soldier from earlier came running to him.

"Oh, Bone soldier. What do you want to inform me?" the monster asked. That soldier, dubbed Bone, told him about earlier fight. That monster intrigued by what he heard.

"A wolf? In the place like this? How unexpected." mole monster said. He put his hand on his chin and thinking.

"Interesting, a wild wolf in Japan is rare." the monster muttered before smirking, "Well then. I, Dark Beast Moguraman, will capture that wolf, for my glorious legion, Dominator."

XxX

Meanwhile, Isamu and his friends was guided by the wolf in the middle of forest. Isamu told the wolf about something.

"We are Juujin, animals that have the power to transform into human. We also can transform further in order to be stronger. You saw me transformed, right?" Isamu asked with smile.

The wolf turn his head to see Isamu.

"By the way, I'm Isamu, a tiger Juujin." Isamu introduced himself, before pointing to his friends.

"That's Kiba, a bear Juujin. He is very strong."

"Hai there." Kiba greeted with small smile.

"And there's Makoto, a fox Juujin. She's so smart and sharp."

"Greetings." Makoto greeted with smile.

"And Ai, a lioness Juujin. She has a nimble legs and very good at using them."

"Nice to meet you." Ai greeted back happily. The wolf just being quiet before looking back to the front.

"Oh, those people who attacked you were a Dominator. They're a group of bad guys came out from nowhere who attacked us." Isamu told the wolf before continuing.

"They said that they want to conquer this whole world. If that happens..." Isamu's face turn serious "We will lose out home."

Immediately, the wolf stopped and turned to Isamu with wide eyes.

Makoto continued the story "They captured animals in order to turn them into their soldiers. With those soldiers, they intend to dominate this world. Several times they also attacked humans."

"It's looks like their force was still incomplete, therefore they secretively captured animals that they considered strong to build enough fighting force to conquer this world." Kiba stated.

"That's why we're here. We were chosen by Juujin Gemstones to fight them." Ai continued.

Isamu smiled again, "By the way, I already fought Dominators for 2 years. One by one I collected my friends. Takemaru was the one who gave me this power."

The wolf looks in wonder about that name.

"Ah, I remembered! Where's Takemaru?" Ai asked.

"Oh yeah, Because of Isamu's roar, we forgot about Takemaru." Makoto said in realization.

"What are you guys doing? How could you forget about your own friend?" Isamu asked.

"WHOSE FAULT DO YOU THINK THAT WAS!" Makoto shouted at Isamu.

DUAG, BAK, JEDAK, BAM!

Suddenly noises appeared, surprising Isamu and the others.

"A fight!?" Ai exclaimed.

"Not far from here." Kiba said. They heard something from a far. Suddenly they dodged a Bone soldier that thrown away and crashed into a tree beside them!

The wolf was very surprised seeing that as the Bone slid down from the tree. Isamu looked to the direction that the Bone thrown from.

"There's no mistaking it..." Isamu smiled.

"It's Takemaru!" Ai cheered. Then Isamu and his friends rushed to that direction, followed by wolf.

They arrived at some spacious area and saw something incredible. A little panda, beating up a troops of Bone that surround him! What even more surprising, is that he can talks!

"ACHA! WACHOO!" he shouted while jumping to punch and kick two Bones. He landed before jumped again "ACHACHACHACHACHACHA!" he repeatedly kicked seven Bone's faces one by one!

He landed again before kicking one Bone in the stomach with right foot before dodging a thrust of one of the rifle's blade before landing on it, "ACHOOO!" he kicked the Bone with both feet!

That Bone collapes with thud. The whole troops utterly defeated. The panda having a serious face while putting his right fist into left palm, "Victory is mine." that panda said, his voice sounds like a boy.

Isamu smiled seeing the panda, "Takemaru!"

The panda, Takemaru, surprised before turning to see Isamu, "Isamu!"

Then he's dashing to Isamu while crying, "ISAMU!" he glomped Isamu's head so suddenly that he crashed to a tree behind him!

"Ouch..." Isamu moaned while sliding down from the tree.

Takemaru was sobbing hard, "Where have you been, Isamu! We have a hard time to looking for you! This forest is so huge that I lost for the whole 2 hours! Than I was being chased by a pack of boars! I've gone through so much trouble to fine you!"

"Ahahaha, Sorry." Isamu said in muffled voice while scratching his head.

Takemaru released himself from Isamu and wiping his tears "Honestly, don't do that again." Then he noticed the wolf, surprising him that his eyes popping out from his head, "WAHH! A WOLF!"

Isamu smiled "Yup, he's a wolf that lives in this mountain."

Takemaru's eyes began sparkling, "Amazing! A wolf in the middle of Japan's mountains! This is the first time I see this!"

The wolf sweat dropped seeing the panda.

Kiba noticed something, "Wait a minute, if you were chased by boars, why don't you just kick their asses? You know kung-fu, right?"

Takemaru turned to Kiba before being silent. Then he surprised, "AHH! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Everyone except Isamu fell to the ground hearing that.

"Hahahaha! You're forgetful as usual, Takemaru!" Isamu laughed.

"Honestly..." Makoto muttered.

Ai laughed sheepishly while sitting on her knees. Then she noticed something and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong, Ai?" Isamu asked.

Ai looked serious, "I feel vibration on the ground."

"Vibration?" Kiba asked, making all of them looking at ground.

Ai's eyes widened, "Dodge!"

Quickly they split up, and suddenly the ground shattered! Dust flying everywhere before a shadow appeared in the midst of dust. It was that monster, Moguraman! He just digging the ground with his drill! The wolf shocked seeing Moguraman, which was noticed by him and smirked.

"Oho, so that's the so called rare wolf. Interesting."

"AAAAHHHHHH! IT'S A DARK BEAST!" Takemaru yelled in surprise.

Moguraman approaching wolf, "Now, I came here to take you, wolf." Suddenly, he was shot by bullets! Sparks fly from his torso.

"Argh!" he gasped in pain, before turning to see it was Makoto who shot him, using the same gun Isamu used before.

"Don't think it would be that easy, Dominator." Makoto threatened.

Suddenly, Ai jumped to Moguraman and kicked his face with roundhouse kick!

"Uwah!" he exclaimed while thudding to ground. Then, Kiba approached him and grabbed his neck, lifting him up off the ground! He did it with one hand! He then threw to a tree!

"OHHH!" Moguraman slid down from the tree. Then he saw Isamu and his friends. He noticed their gemstones.

"Don't tell me... You're Yaseiger"

Isamu grinned, "That's right, and we're going to kick your ass!"

Moguraman stood up and smirking, "Is that so. Well then, I just have to destroy all of you! Bones!"

Immediately, Bone troops appeared and surrounding them. Isamu frowned while punching his right fist to his left palm, "Lets kick their asses!" With that, they start fighting!

Isamu kicked Bone with right leg, kicked another with left heel before using the same heel to sweep kicked another one. When one of them tried to slash him with bayonet, Isamu kicked the weapon with high kick, then launched a rapid punch to his chest before delivering an uppercut, whirling him to the air and thudded.

Kiba used his both fist to punch the Bones right and left, then dodging a bayonet slash, get behind the Bone and caught the soldier's waist with his arms. Then he delivered a German Suplex that crushed Bone's head to the ground! Kiba stood up and dodging a slash by crouching, before grabbing the Bone's waist, he threw him to the air before kicking him to his comrades, crashing them!

Makoto used her gun's muzzle to hit several Bones. When one of them tried to slashed her, she grabbed the riffle with her hand before locking his arm at his back. Then she shot six Bones that attacked her, BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!, before she released the Bone and shot him in the head, BANG!

Just as Isamu told, Ai was very proficient in using her legs. She jumped and kicked two Bones with both feet before reverse roundhouse kicked another with left leg and using right leg to kick another one. Ai performs a butterfly kick that hit another two Bones, before ending it with a right leg high kick that hit some Bone's chin, soaring him to the air and thudded on the ground.

The wolf watched in awe before Takemaru called him, "Hey, while Isamu and the others dealing with Dominator, I'll get out of here. Don't worry, They can handle this." Wolf turned to Takemaru before nodding. They dashed to the forest.

Moguraman noticed this, "You're not getting away." Then he began to dig the ground by drilling it. With that, he enters the underground.

XxX

Takemaru and the wolf run as fast as they can in the forest. Suddenly, Takemaru sensed something, "STOP!"

Suddenly, Moguraman came out from the ground before them!

"Do you think I will let you go that easily?"

"You! How did you followed us!" Takemaru asked.

"I'm a mole. Moving underground is my specialty. Now, hand over that wolf." Moguraman said.

Takemaru gritted his teeth before assaulted the mole monster. He jumped and repeatedly punch him, but all of them are blocked by both arms. Takemaru landed before trying to kick him with right foot, but it was caught by the monster's hand and he was thrown away, crashing a tree.

"Nice try. But no matter how much you struggle, you can not defeat a Dark Beast." Moguraman stated before approaching Takemaru.

Seeing this, the wolf attacked Moguraman, but he was repelled by a kick, making him thuds on the ground.

"I don't intend to kill you, wolf. You are a precious animal to us. I'll deal with you..." Moguraman turned to Takemaru who collapsed on the ground, "After I killed this little panda."

The wolf's eyes widened as he heard that. Moguraman approached Takemaru and stomped his stomach.

"ARGH!" Takemaru yelled. Moguraman's drill began to spin, intending to hurt Takemaru.

"It's a good bye."

The wolf glared at the monster, as he feels something exploded inside him. With high speed, he pounced and slashed Moguraman's eye with his claw!

"AHHHHH!" Moguraman yelled as he grabbed his eye. While he was letting his guard down, the wolf attacked again and bit his butt!

"AAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he yelled as his eyes popping out. He began shaking around to release that wolf, but he won't budge. Takemaru raised up and saw a chance.

"Now!" he jumped and punched both eyes with his both fist! The wolf released his teeth, letting Moguraman thudded on the ground.

As the wolf assaulted again, sudden blue light appeared from Takemaru's chest!

"What!?" Takemaru exclaimed as something came out from his chest. It was a black collar with a water drop shaped blue gem!

Takemaru was very surprised, "A Blue Juujin Gemstones! Could it be...!"

Suddenly the collar flew to the wolf while emitting blue glow. As it attached to his neck, his whole body glowing in a blue light!

The wolf jumped to the air as he began to transform. His body shifting into human as his fist rammed into Moguraman's face!

As the monster thudded to the ground, the human landed on his feet. He has the appearance of a 14 years old boy with a dark pale blue hair that reached his neck and covered his ears, a pair of brown eyes, wore a long sleeved white shirt, dark blue pants and white shoes. Like Isamu and the others, he wore a collar with a water drop shaped blue gem.

The boy muttered in surprise, "This body...!"

Takemaru has a big smile, "There's no mistaking it! He's a fifth Yaseiger!"

Moguraman stood up and shocked seeing the boy, "That wolf has become a Juujin!?" Suddenly he was shot by a gun, "UWAH!"

From afar, Isamu was seen holding his gun, pointing at Moguraman. His friends was also present.

Then, Kiba pulled out the sword that Isamu used before and dashed at the monster, trying to slash him. Moguraman blocked it with his drill, which starts spinning. Sparks flying from both irons, as Kiba and Moguraman struggled at each other. Suddenly, that monster was hit in the stomach by Kiba's left fist. Moguraman almost doubled over as air leaving his mouth. Immediately, Kiba discarded his sword and grabbed both monster's legs and lift him in the air!

"What!?" Moguraman yelled.

Then Kiba starts spinning Moguraman around, before throwing him to the air! Moguraman shouted as he thudded and slid down a sloping ground. After that, Isamu and the other regrouping with Takemaru and the boy.

"Are you okay?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takemaru replied. Makoto noticed the boy and surprised seeing the blue gem on his neck.

"Takemaru, who's that boy?" Makoto asked.

Takemaru smiled and approached the boy, "Let me introduce you. He is that wolf who was chosen by the fifth Juujin Gemstone. He is the fifth Yaseiger's member!"

"REALLY!" Isamu exclaimed.

"He is the fifth member!?" Ai asked happily.

"YES! With his addition, now Yaseiger is already complete!" Takemaru answered happily.

"Unbelievable..." Makoto said in awe.

"Wow, talk about good luck." Kiba smirked.

"ALRIGHT!" suddenly Isamu glomped that boy, totally surprising him.

"I've been waiting to get my fifth friend!" Isamu exclaimed before releasing himself and holding the boy's shoulder. He smiled, "From now on we are Nakama! Nihihi!"

That boy was too stunned to say anything. Suddenly there's an explosion around them!

"WAHH!" they're all surprised before looking up. They saw several Bone soldiers riding some kind of flying machine modeled after a bike and weapong in front of it! There's so many of them.

"What! They created new weapons!?" Kiba exclaimed in surprise.

Those Bones began to shoot lasers from the weapons on their vehicles. Isamu and his friends began to dodge as the ground around them exploding.

"Crap! At this rate we wouldn't last!" Makoto shouted.

Takemaru glanced at the troops before jumping to them and covered one of their face with his whole body!

"Takemaru!" Ai called.

"Go! I will deal with them! I'll catch up later!" Takemaru ordered them.

Isamu nodded, "Okay! Lets go, guys!" with that, they start running from Bone troops as Takemaru fighting them. Unfortunately, four of them manage to get away and chasing Isamu and the others!

Five of them running beside a river while being shot by Bones. Explosion erupted from ground and water as the chase continue. SUddenly Isamu remembered somethin.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Isamu turned to the boy and asked, "What's your name?"

"Hey, this isn't time for that!" Kiba yelled with sharp teeth.

Isamu turned to Kiba, "Why not? We're already introduced ourselves to him, now it's his turn right?"

"While we were chased by enemies!?" Kiba retorted.

"...Ame." the Boy answered, making all of them turn to him. "You could call me Ame." the boy, Ame, repeated without expression.

Isamu smiled as he heard that, "I see, you're Ame!"

"Ame, it's nice to meet you!" Ai smiled at Ame who nodded.

"Oi, while you all busy talking, look!" Makoto yelled while pointing in front of them. At the river's end, there's a waterfall!

"What! A dead end!" Kiba yelled.

"If we keep running, we will fall from the waterfall!" Ai said in panic.

"But if we stop, we will be shot by them!" Makoto said.

"Yosh! There's only one way!" Isamu exclaimed, making his friends looking at him, "We will jump from that waterfall!"

"What! Isamu, have you lost your mind!?" Makoto asked.

"No, I'm not! When we jump, we all going to transform!"

"Wait a minute, Isamu! Ame is still new here! We don't know if he could transform or not!" Ai stated in worry.

"...Lets do it." Ame said, surprising Ai.

"Ame?!"

"If we don't do something, we're all gonna die, right?" Ame stated, making her lost at words, "I don't know how, But I'm sure I could transform."

"Are you sure?" Ai asked, which Ame nodded.

Kiba sighed deeply, "Damn, there's no other choice. Lets just do this quickly so I can get sleep soon."

"Ah, mou! I don't want know anymore!" Makoto yelled angrily.

Meanwhile below the waterfall, Moguraman came out from the land near the river and looked to the waterfall's summit, "What are they planning to do?!"

Takemaru who was on one of the Bone's flying machine and fighting them saw Isamu and the others, "Don't tell me...!?"

Isamu shouted, "HERE WE GO!"

At the end of the cliff, five of them jumped to BELOW!

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" EVERYONE SURPRISED! To the point that all of their eyes popped out from their head! (Even Bones!)

While they are falling, all of them formed their hand seals; Isamu formed earlier hand seal as his gem glowing red, "TIGER!"

Ame gripping his left fist while sticking out index and middle fingers, which was grabbed by right hand, his gem glowing blue, "WOLF!"

Kiba's hands gripped each other, his gem glowing green, "BEAR!"

Makoto formed finger gun with left hand and her right hand was gripped except of pinky finger which was crossed at the left thumb, her gem glowing yellow, "FOX!"

Ai gripped her right hand and put her left palm on right hand's back with all finger straightened, her gem glowing pink, "LIONESS!"

Together all of them exclaimed, "JUUJIN HENGE!"

All of them releasing auras with respective colors, before transformed into respective animal's head and bite them, covering them with respective color lights!

Five of them lands on water with BOOM! Large volume of waters splashed to Moguraman, "AWW!"

In the middle of water, all five of them standing on the water! They all wore the same spandex suit, only with respective colors, and their helmet design was also based on respevtive animals. Animal head symbols in their heart was also different each animals. They lined up; Isamu in the center, in his right there's Ame and Makoto, in his left there's Kiba and Ai.

Moguraman stood up and saw them, "You lots...!"

Isamu thrusts his right claw in the front, "The Brave Beast!" he jumped and widened his legs, right claw in his waist and left claw at front, "YASEI TIGER!"

Ame thrusts his left hand which formed knife hand, "The Calm Beast!" he made a slash motion with right knife hand before positioning it parallel with his face and left arm pointing front while sticking out index and middle finger, "YASEI WOLF!"

Kiba thrusts his right fist, "The Solid Beast!" he's doing punching motion with left fist and right fist, before forming hammer fists on his head and swing it down, "YASEI BEAR!"

Makoto pointing her left finger gun, "The Clever Beast!" she spreads out her arms before spinning and pointing her right finger gun, "YASEI FOX!"

Ai thrusts her right palm, "The Fast Beast!" she swing her left leg clockwise before raising up right arm and left arm on her waist, "YASEI LIONESS!"

Yasei Tiger touched his tiger symbol with right fist, "We are animals who hold human hearts!"he exclaimed while pointing his right fist in front. Then they crossed their arms on their chests, "Juujin Sentai!"

They hit their right claws to the water before each took their own poses and together exclaimed,

"YASEIGER!"

Takemaru, who was on the top of Bone's head has a wide smile and sparkling eyes, "ALRIGHT! A full set of Yaseiger is BORN!"

The Yaseigers jumped from the water and landed on the ground, before turning to that mole monster. Yasei Tiger pointed at the beast and shouted, "Lets do this!"

"RIGHT!" all members exclaimed.

"Bones!" Moguraman called, instantly the whole area being swarmed by Bone troops. Yaseiger and Bone troops charged at each other. Their fights take place in the forest.

Yasei Wolf drew earlier sword, "Beast Sword!"

Then he used that sword to slashed several Bones, showing his skill with sword. Sparks flied from his attacks. After slashing three Bones, he blocked a bayonet slash, before removing it and slashed that Bone's torso. Then he turned and slashed two Bones. When another two Bones charged at him, Wolf stabbed his sword right through both Bones! After he pulled out his sword, those Bones collapsed.

Yasei Bear jumped and drop kicked Bone's face. Then he caught a Bone who attacked him before lifting him and slammed him to the ground. Seeing Bone troops, Bear gripped both his fist and smashed the ground until it destroyed! They took large damage from that attack. Bear drew his gun, "Wild Gun!" then he shot three Bones that were on the big rock, BANG! BANG! BANG!

While taking a slow walk, he shot the Bones who charged at him one after another. The last one trying to stab him with bayonet, before the blade was caught bare hand by his left hand! Then Bear proceed to destroy that weapon by elbowing it! The Bone was stunned before being shot in the head by Bear.

BANG!

Yasei Fox pulled out some kind of silver colored device which posses a muzzle and putting it on Wild Gun's barrel, "Wild Gun Rifle mode!" then she used that weapon to wipe out Bone troops!

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Two of them approached her before being bashed by her gun. Another two trying to slash her, but Fox jumped back while shooting those two. From a tree behind her, there's one Bone on the branch. Then he jumped to cut Fox with bayonet. Suddenly she turned around and shot him, making him thudded on the ground!

"HAAAAH!" Yasei Lioness used a variation of complicated kicks to defeat Bone troops. She kicked a Bone in the stomach with right leg, kicked another with left heel, then spin jumped before kicking another one with right leg. With same leg she sweep kicked a Bone before standing up and kicked another one's face with left heel.

Lioness jumped to one of the Bones, using him as step stone and back flipped, before grabbing both his soldier while in the air and launching a rapid kick with both legs! She let go of her grip and letting the Bone thudded.

Meanwhile, Yasei Tiger fought Moguraman. He used beast sword while Moguraman using his claws. They traded blows with their weapons. Moguraman blocked Tiger's slash before they began to struggle. They doing it while rotating before they released each other. Tiger kicked his stomach before jumping and drop kicked the torso, staggering the monster. But Moguraman stood straight and spinning his drill again, before digging the ground and vanished inside the hole.

"Huh?" Tiger said, looking at that hole. Suddenly Moguraman burst out from the ground beside Tiger and attacked him with drill!

"ARGH!" Tiger yelled as he fell on ground. Moguraman quickly enter the ground again as Tiger stood up and looking everywhere, "Where did he go?"

Suddenly he was attacked from behind by that mole as he burst out from the hole behind him! This process was repeated four times before Tiger fell on his chest. Moguraman came out and looking at the downed Tiger.

"Don't underestimate me, Yaseiger. Earlier I was just letting my guard down. It wouldn't happen again." Moguraman boasted.

"Damn you!" Tiger yelled as he stood up. He discarded his Beast Sword before touching the tiger symbol with his right fist, making it glowing red! That red light enveloped his right forearm and turned into a red gauntlet! At the back of the hand there's a turbine. The hand is dark red colored with claws. He pointed the gauntlet fist at Moguraman, "TORA NO TEKKEN!"

That mole responded by rotating the drill before digging the ground again. Tiger stretched his legs and putting the gauntlet arm in front of his face. Moguraman burst out from behind him to pounce Tiger. But, Tiger suddenly turned around and caught the drill with his gauntlet!

"What!?" Moguraman surprised.

"It's no use." Tiger grinned. The turbine began to spin, releasing a red colored vortex and making the gauntlet vibrate. Tiger tightened his grip, making cracks appeared on the drill! Finally, that drill was busted in his grip!

"AAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" Moguraman yelled in pain as he was thrown back. Smoke came out from his muzzle that lost the drill.

"Alright!" Tiger cheered as he clenched his gauntlet.

Wolf noticed that Moguraman lost his drill. Then he touched his wolf symbol with right fist, releasing blue glow. That glow came out from the symbol and transformed into a sword! It was single edged, a wolf head shaped blue guard, the blade came out from it's mouth with black hilt. He caught the sword with his hand before swung it out, "OOKAMI NO YAIBA!"

Then he leapt into Moguraman and repeatedly slashed him. Sparks flying from each slash as Moguraman groaned in pain. Wolf end it with diagonal slash from below.

"AAAAHHHH!" Moguraman yelled.

Bear was still fighting Bone troops, before he touched his bear symbol with his fist. Green light came out from it as it turned into a green shield! It has sharp curves on both sides and a sharp point at the bottom of the shield.

He grabbed it in his left hand as the Bones opened fire at him. Bear blocked it with his shield. As the assault ended, there wasn't even a scratch on the shield! "KUMA NO TATE!"

Then he threw that shield to Bone troops. The shield was spinning like a boomerang and wipe out those Bones! The shield flew back to Bear's hand, "What a pain in the ass."

Fox also touched her fox symbol with her fist, releasing yellow light that turned into a yellow colored sniper rifle! It's also possessed an optic sight. Fox grabbed it, "KITSUNE NO SOGEKIJUU!"

When one of the Bones attacked her, she vanished into smokes! That Bone surprised before he looks everywhere. Suddenly he was shot through by a yellow beam! The troops was so shocked before one of them was shot! From 20 m distances from them, Fox was on the hill and lying down while aiming her rifle!

"It's no use. As long as you're in my line of sight, you're as good as sitting duck." Fox said as she began to shot them down one by one. The last one was hiding behind the tree, but Fox still fired as the beam went right through that tree and the Bone!

Lioness touched her lioness symbol with her fist, which releasing a pink light that transformed into a pink colored long staff! it possessed a handle for two hands at the center. She caught the handle with both hands, "SHISHI NO BO!"

Then Lioness bashed several Bones with her staff. Lioness thrust her staff into a Bone's stomach before she raised the staff and swung it around while rotating, bashing the surrounding Bones. Then She stabbed one tip on the ground and starts spinning around while using her staff as handle, kicking Bone troops with both legs! Her kicks was so strong that it formed a pink tornado, wiping out the troops! Lioness stopped and pulled out her staff.

"WACHA!" Meanwhile, Takemaru kicked one Bone in the face, making him fall from the machine. Incredibly, he took over that machine and steering it into one of the Bones! Before crashing, Takemaru leaped to the air as both machines crashed and exploded! Takemaru streaking on the air into another Bone and, "WAAAACHOOOOO!" he punched his vehicle so hard that it destroyed to pieces! That Bone fall to the ground while Takemaru landed on a tree.

The whole team regrouped, looking at the wounded Moguraman.

"Alright, everyone attack!" Tiger shouted. Lioness attacked first, bashing Moguraman and dashed through him. Fox dashed and shot her rifle at point blank range before jumping through him. Bear smashed his shield while getting through that mole. Wolf dashed and stabbed his sword while dashing through.

Lastly, the turbine on Tiger's gauntlet spinning again, releasing red vortex, "RASEN..." he quickly closed of the distance with Moguraman and pulled back his gauntlet fist.

"TEKKEN!" Tiger smashed his fist right into Moguraman's face! The punch was strong that he was sent flying to the air and exploded!

Tiger was feeling happy before he jumped and pointing his gauntlet finger to the sky, "OH YEAH! WE WON!"

XxX

After that battle, Isamu and the others already canceled their transformation and regrouped with Takemaru.

Takemaru smiled at them, "Everyone, good work! Now with five members complete, we got one step to defeat Dominato!"

Ai smiled and clapped her hands, "Thank you! It's good to hear that!"

"It's still to early to celebrate. They are still at large out there." Kiba retorted.

"Who cares! If they dare to mess with us, we just have to kick their asses, right!" Isamu grinned.

Takemaru approached Ame, "Your name is Ame, right? Sorry to burden you with this responsibilities, but you are chosen by Juujin Gemstones. We need your power to defeat Dominator. This is also for your good. As your comrade, I will also teaches you fighting. Do you understand?"

Ame nodded without saying anything. Then Isamu approached him and putting his hands on waist, smiling, "From now on, you are our Nakama! Lets work together!"

Ame only silently stared him. Suddenly they all heard a crowd. They turned and saw a group of men in the middle of woods!

"Eh!? Why are humans here!" Isamu asked.

"Ah! It must be because of our battle!" Ai exclaimed.

"EHH! So this is my fault!?" Takemaru panicked.

Makoto turned angrily to Isamu, "This is probably your fault too, Isamu! You roared so loud earlier!"

"Oi, if we don't move they'll gonna find us!" Kiba stated.

"Yosh! Everyone run away!" Isamu exclaimed while he raised his both fists in the air. He turned to Ame, "Lets go, Ame!"

Ame was stunned before nodding. All of them began to run, Takemaru jumped and riding Isamu's back. Together, they bodies glowed in respective lights before turning back to their animal forms. Makoto's fox form has an orange and white furs, while Ai has a standard lioness form. As they run into the midst of forest, Their adventure continues!

 **To Be Continued**

 **Terminologies:**

Juujin=Beastman

Juujin Henge=Beastman Transformation

Juujin Sentai=Beastman Squadron

Tora no Tekken=Tiger's Iron Fist

Ookami no Yaiba=Wolf's Blade

Kuma no Tate=Bear's Shield

Kitsune no Sogekijuu=Fox's Sniper Rifle

Shishi no Bo=Lion's Staff

Rasen Tekken=Revolving Iron Fist


	2. Five Unity Keys

**Note: I do not own Super Sentai and Wolf Children. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story. This is the first time i wrote fanfiction, so pardon me if there was a mistake.**

 **Second Story: How does it feels to be a human? Five Unity Keys!**

After running for a while, Isamu and the others stopped in the middle of forest when it was a sunset. Isamu looked to where they ran from. Suddenly he speaks. "Looks like we lost them." He can speaks even in his animal form.

"Thank Goodness." Ai sighed in relieve. Then Kiba lied down on his stomach.

"Finally I can sleep." Kiba said. But Takemaru prevented him.

"Not yet. There's still something that I need to tell you all." Kiba frowned while turning to Takemaru, "Huh? What more do you need to tell us?"

"About your power. Now that you're already five man complete, I'm going to tell you about the power that unknown to you." Takemaru told them, that caught Isamu's attention.

"The power that unknown to us!? What is that!" Isamu asked excitedly.

Takemaru turned to Isamu, "But first, we have to eat first."

Isamu cheered at this. "ALRIGHT! Dinner! I haven't eat yet!"

"In that case, we are going to hunt foods first." Ai smiled.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Isamu exclaimed before dashing of to the woods. Ai dashed to different direction. After a while, Ai, in her human form, came back carrying two rabbits and two deer.

"Oh, you're good at hunting as usual. Is the other rabbit is for Ame." Makoto asked.

"Yes. Makoto told me that Wolves eats rabbits, right?" Ai answered approaching Makoto before she smiled at Ame. Ame only stared at Ai's human form.

"Ame." he turned to Makoto who called him. "After you became a Juujin, the strength and abilities you possessed as animal will be carried on in your human form. It's important to you to exploit that to your advantages." Takemaru told Ame. Ame only nodded.

"Hm? Where's Isamu?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry for waiting!" Isamu's voice came from behind Ai. They all turned and surprised. Isamu, in his human form, has brought six deer and two bamboos. Isamu grinned happily.

"You sure have a big appetite, as usual." Makoto said in deadpan tone.

"Nihihihihi!" Isamu laughed before noticing something, "Hey, I brought bamboos for Takemaru. Where is he?"

"I'm here!" Takemaru exclaimed from direction opposite of Isamu. He brought several firewoods.

"Takemaru, when did you made a firewoods?" Ai asked.

"Since you and Isamu hunt for foods. Now it's time to make bonfire." Takemaru said.

"Alright, leave in to me." Isamu grinned. Isamu dropped all of his foods as Takemaru put down the firewoods. Isamu approached the woods before pointing his palm to it. Suddenly, fire ball shot out from his palm to firewoods, making a bonfire!

Ame surprised at this as Isamu thrust his fist up, "Alright, It's supper time!"

* * *

In some dark cave, there are three individuals standing. Or rather, three humanoid monsters.

The first one is a humanoid eagle with red feather, red wings on it's back, wearing a red torso armor with talon symbol on it's chest, a pair of red gauntlets, black pants, and a pair of red greaves.

The second one is a humanoid wolf with black furs, a pair of yellow eyes, wearing a a black armor with crescent moon symbol on the chest and a black long coat, a pair of black gauntlets with claws on it's hands, black pants with black boots.

The last one is a humanoid shark with pale blue and white skin, it has female body line, her head has three shark's fins with tail on the back of her head, her face looks like a human with white skin, her eyes is entirely black like a shark, wearing a blue armor with a shark's fin symbol on the chest, a pair of white gauntlets, black pants and white greaves.

The Eagle man crossed his arms, "Once again, Yaseiger destroyed one of our soldier."

Now a Shark woman speaking, "I heard from one of the Bones, a fifth Yaseiger member has appeared. It's a wolf."

"Wolf? You mean there's still a wolf in Japan?" Eagle man asked.

"Yes, that's what they said." Shark woman answered, catching Wolf man's attention.

Eagle man was in silence before speaking, "No matter. Anyone who dare to oppose Dominator, I, Takayasha, will dispose of them."

"So am I, Samezu." Shark woman declared. Wolf man didn't say anything and walking to the exit.

"Where are you going, Garou?" Takayasha asked.

Wolf man, Garou turned his head to Takayasha, "Training again."

"Fine." Takayasha said as Garou continued to the exit, disappeared behind cave's wall.

"We have to send out another Beast Man to get rid of Yaseiger." Samezu told Takayasha.

"Right. Goriraman!" Takayasha called out. Suddenly a humanoid Gorilla appeared! Dark grey furs, wearing a red fingerless gloves and red pants.

"What is it, Takayasha-sama?" Goriraman asked.

"Prepare Bones and defeat Yaseiger. Failure is unforgiven." Takayasha ordered.

"Roger!" Goriraman answered with salute before banging his chest with fists, "Grah! I'll destroy you, Yaseiger!" then he exited from that cave.

After that, Takayasha and Samezu turned to a wall behind them. A purple gem that emitted purple glow attached on that wall.

"After two years, finally Demon Gem shining. We will waiting for your awakening, Yamikage-sama." Takayasha said.

* * *

Night has come, Isamu and the others eating their dinner. Their meals has been cooked by the fire they made and they're eating in their animal forms. Ame and Makoto ate rabbits, Kiba and Ai ate deers, Takemaru ate bamboos, while Isamu ate the remaining four deers. After eating his last deer, Isamu lied on his stomach and sighed contently, "I'm full. Eating meat after fighting is so good."

Takemaru called his friends, "Everyone, change into you human form. I'm going to tell you something."

Isamu excitedly stands up and turned into human, "What!? You're going to tell us about that power!"

"You're way too energetic, you know." Kiba commented as he also turned into human, Makoto and Ai followed suit.

Ame didn't say anything as he transformed into human. He stared at his hand for awhile before grouping with his comrades. All of them sit together in front Takemaru, so is he, "Like I told you before, there are five Yaseigers."

Isamu nodded at this before Takemaru continue, "The Juujin Gems, aside from choosing five animals to give them power to fight in human bodies, there are hidden powers that was sealed inside them."

"Hidden power?" Ai asked.

"Wait, if Juujin Gems gave us a power to fight, why that hidden powers sealed?" Makoto asked.

"Because that power is so tremendous, I'm afraid that power would be unstable if Yaseiger is not five man complete. Now, I'm going to release the seal." Takemaru said before raising his paw. Suddenly the paw is glowing white.

Then he touched his paw on Isamu's forehead. Then to Ame, Kiba, Makoto, and Ai. A glowing paw mark was left on their foreheads before their gems emitted a lights in their each colors. Suddenly, an image of a tiger mecha's face showed up in Isamu's head! So are the others. Ame saw a wolf mecha, Kiba saw a bear mecha, Makoto saw a fox mecha, and Ai saw a lioness mecha. All of them are dumbfounded by this as their gems stopped glowing.

"What was that?" Kiba asked with wide eyes.

"Tekkou Kyojuu." Takemaru answered immediately.

"Tekkou Kyojuu?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. Tekkou Kyojuu is a Juujin Henge that can transform you into a giant iron animal." Takemaru grinned.

"A giant!?" Ai exclaimed in surprise.

"Oho, that's quite handy." Kiba smirked.

"Wahahahaha! That's so cool! Alright!" Isamu exclaimed as he stands up and dashed away from his group.

"Isamu!?" Takemaru called out.

"Oi! What are you doing!" Makoto asked.

Isamu formed his hand seal again, "Juujin Henge!" then he transformed into Yasei Tiger.

"Isamu!?" Ai surprise.

"Hey! What are you planning to do!" Kiba called out, but was ignored.

Then, Tiger jumped to the air before forming his hand seal again.

"TEKKOU KYOJUU HENGE!" Suddenly an enormous red aura came out from his body, before...

BOOM!

Loud rumbling! In Tiger's place was a humongous tiger mecha! it's whole body is red with black stripes all over his body and head. It's eyes colored yellow.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HE HAS DONE IT!" Takemaru screamed.

"That's... Tekkou Kyojuu..." Ai murmured in surprise. Ame was also shocked seeing that mecha.

"That idiot! The enemies would found us at this rate!" Makoto said in panic.

"Oi, Isamu!" Kiba yelled as he approached it.

Inside that mecha, Tiger sat on some kind of cockpit. The whole cockpit is red. There are three screens, one in front, two in left and right. In front of him there's a spiral shaped speedometer with a keyhole in the center. His hands holding a horizontal handle that can be moved front and back.

"WOOOOWWW! COOL!" Tiger shouted in vigor. He moved both handle, making the mecha take two step forward. "Incredible! Everything looks so small!" Tiger said as he looked left and right.

"ISAMU!" Tiger heard his name was called, then the tiger mecha's head look down. He saw his friends that looked panic, except Ame, with his stoic face.

"Isamu, don't just go and transform into giant recklessly! Change back before we caught by Dominators or humans!" Takemaru yelled while waving off his arms.

"Eh, is that so? Alright." Tiger replied. Then the mecha disappeared in a red light as Tiger landed on ground. Isamu was grinning while putting his arms behind his head, "That was fun! Let's do that again next time!"

DUAK, BAG, JEDAK, DUAR, BUG, BAM!

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Takemaru, Kiba, and Makoto yelled angrily as Isamu lied down on his stomach with several lumps on his head.

"S-Sorry..." Isamu said with swirling eyes. Ai only laughed sheepishly while Ame still looked stoic as ever.

Takemaru did a fake cough, catching everyone's attention, "Actually, I'm still not telling you everything." In a blink of eye, Isamu recovered and raised up excitedly, "What! Do you mean there's more!"

"Godaijuu keys." Takemaru instantly said.

"Godaijuu keys?" Kiba asked.

"It was a five special objects that enabled your Tekkou Kyojuu to combine." Takemaru answered.

"Wait, are you saying that our giant animal mecha could combined into one giant robot?" Makoto asked, baffled by this.

"Yeah, but I don't have it now." Takemaru said while shaking his head.

"Then where is it?" Isamu asked. Takemaru only pointed his finger to the ground.

"Right here. In this mountains."

Ame was surprised hearing that answer.

"This mountains?" Makoto asked.

"So that's why you dragged us to come here." Kiba said.

"Right. Actually I want us to find those keys right after we reached here, but because Isamu run off to nowhere..." Takemaru said as everyone stared at Isamu.

Isamu scratched his head sheepishly, "Ahahaha, sorry."

"Alright, now that it's already dark, lets get some sleep." Takemaru announced while clapping his paws.

"Finally." Kiba said before yawning. Immediately he transformed into a bear and lied on his stomach, instantly sleeping.

"Like usual, he's a heavy sleeper." Makoto deadpanned.

"True." Ai smiled before approaching bonfire. With one swift and HARD stomp kick, she extinguished the fire! Ame's mouth was agape as he saw that. Ai turned around and smiled, "Good night, everyone."

Meanwhile, Goriraman and Bone troops walking in the darkness of the woods. "Alright you guys! Scatter and find those Yaseigers!" Goriraman ordered around, making the troops scattered in different directions. The monster grinning madly. "I can feel it. Yaseiger is here."

* * *

Several times later, everyone's asleep in their animal forms. Takemaru sleeping with his head on Kiba's body, Ai and Makoto sleeping side by side, Isamu lying on his back. Ame was seen sleeping, but suddenly he opened his eyes. Then he stood up and walk away from his group. He coincidentally passing Isamu, making him heard his step. He slowly opened his eyes as he saw Ame disappeared behind bushes.

After that, Ame transformed into human. He held a serious face, before sprinting up deeper to the woods. He is so fast that he became a blur. He's not even tired as he climbing higher lands.

Despite being dark, a full moon shines upon the land, making everything bright. Ame stopped on a cliff's edge. From there, he could saw a big lake with two mountains behind it. A full moon was reflected on that lake. As breeze blew, Ame stared at the lake contently. Then he sat down with right knee raised up and putting his right arm on that knee. He still stared at the lake without saying anything.

"Ame." He heard his name called, then turning around to see Isamu there, smiling. Ame wondered, seeing him to be here.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I saw you waking up, so I followed you." Isamu replied. Ame stared at him for a while before turning back to the lake. Isamu approached Ame, before grabbing his head with both hands and making him turn to Isamu, surprising him.

"Call my name." Isamu smiled.

"Eh?"

"My name."

"...Isamu." Ame muttered, making Isamu grin as he removed his hands from Ame. Isamu than sat down while crossing his legs. For some reason, Ame can't avert his attention from Isamu, then he changed his sitting position to face Isamu.

Isamu start talking, "By the way, you looked young. How old are you?"

"...14 years old." Ame answered.

"Is that so. I'm 15. Kiba is 17, Makoto is age, Ai is 16." Isamu smiled. Ame didn't say anything.

"So, how does it feels to be a human?" Isamu asked.

Ame stared at his hand again. "I never thought...That I would have this body..." Ame answered.

"Me too! At first I was just a tiger, then suddenly I got a human body! What a strange feeling!" Isamu said excitedly.

"...How does it feels to have a human body?" Ame asked.

"It's great! I could do so many things that I couldn't do as a tiger before! For example..." Isamu said before wrapping his left arm on Ame's neck, "This!" Ame could only stared silently at Isamu who's grinning happily, before he removed his arm.

"...Have you ever went to where human's lived?" Ame asked again.

"Yeah! Takemaru said that because we have a power to become human, we have to learn to blend in with human's society. When we went to the city, Makoto visited library several times, Ai played with preschool children, and Kiba sleeping in the park. We even do a part time jobs."

"Part time jobs?"

"Me and Kiba have worked in a building project, Ai worked as a chef, and Makoto once become a baby sitter." Isamu answered happily. Again, Ame didn't say anything.

"But, I'm little surprised." Isamu said, catching Ame's attention.

"I didn't expect you to just joined us. When I first saw you, I thought you are a lone wolf." Isamu said.

"...Honestly I'm still not understand about this, being human business. But there is one thing I understand." Ame replied.

"What is it?" Isamu asked.

"They attacked this mountains, that is something that I can not ignore." Ame answered sternly, "I will not forgive anyone who dare to attack this mountains. That's why I will fight, to protect this mountains, my home."

Isamu smiled as he heard that, "Is that so?" Then he stood up.

"Lets go back. Tomorrow we will adventure again!" Isamu exclaimed. Ame nodded before standing up. Both of them head back to their friends.

* * *

The next day, Isamu and the others, in their human forms, gathered at some valley with Takemaru facing them.

"So where do we start?" Makoto asked, referring to the search of Godaijuu keys.

"Each of Godaijuu Keys emitting a supernatural aura. With my Ki, I sensed those five auras and linked it with my Ki. I can tell you where those keys located." Takemaru informed them.

"Where?" Isamu asked. Then Takemaru pointed at him.

"Isamu! You will find your keys at a cave 100 meters from here, East!"

"Ok!" Isamu exclaimed. Then Takemaru pointed at Ame.

"Ame, your key is located at a river northwest from here!" Ame nodded at that.

"Kiba!" Takemaru pointed at a mountain at North, "Your key is there!"

"Yeah." Kiba nodded.

"Makoto, your key is at a bamboo forest at the south from here!"

"Leave it to me." Makoto replied. "Ai, your key is at foot of mountain near a human village!"

"I understand!" Ai replied before she asked, "But even if we go there, how do we find that key? This place is huge."

"Those key's aura is some kind of special aura that connected with your five gems. When you are close to the key, those gems will reacted to it and telling you where the key is." Takemaru explained.

"I see..." Ai said.

"Now without further ado, go find those keys!" Takemaru ordered while smiling.

"Right!" Isamu exclaimed before turning around. He punched his palm, "Lets go guys!"

"Yeah!" Then all of them set off for their hunt of the key. They didn't aware that they're being watched by three Bone soldiers behind bushes.

Isamu dashing fast through the woods, until he reached the cave. "Alright!" Isamu exclaimed before he entered that cave. Little did he know, he was being followed by Goriraman. "I found you, Yaseiger!"

Meanwhile, Ame dashed through other part of the woods. Then suddenly, he stopped and sniffing something. Without turning his head he glanced at behind him. The Bone soldiers was chasing Ame. Ame approached one tree and hide behind it. Out of nowhere, He drew out his Beast Sword from his back.

Meanwhile, Kiba climbing a steep and high mountain's wall. What even more amazing, is that He does it barehanded without any equipment!

On the other hand, Makoto traveling through bamboo forest, observing her surrounding.

Ai descended to the foot of a mountain. She doesn't shows any fatigue.

Back to Isamu, he dashed through the cave, searching for the key. That cave is quite big. He stopped and looked at his surrounding, "This cave is huge, how do I find that key?"

Suddenly, his red gem glowing as he felt something, "There!"

He dashed again through the cave. After awhile, he saw a zigzag stairs that leads to a stone altar with red glow on it.

"I found it!" Isamu smiled.

"Take this, Yaseiger!" Someone shouted behind him. He turned and saw Goriraman pulled his hands into a hammer fists. Isamu dodged his attack that made the ground crack.

"Dominator!" Isamu yelled. The monster pulled out his hands from the ground.

"Yaseiger, this is the place you will die!" Goriraman shouted before attacking again. He threw punch after punches that Isamu parried with his hands, before Isamu retaliated by kicking the gorilla's cheek. Goriraman tumbled around before standing up again. He fired a fire ball from his mouth! Isamu jumped several times dodging a barrage of fire balls. Then he stopped and using the back of his fist to punch one fire ball which was thrown and exploded behind him!

He formed his hand seal again, "Juujin Henge!"

Then he jumped to Goriraman as his gem glowing and enveloping him in red aura. That aura turned into tiger head and 'biting' him, Transforming into Yasei Tiger.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Bone soldiers observing the surrounding forest area near the lake. One of the Bone walking between trees and bushes. When he was going to pass the bushes, Ame came out from it and swinging a diagonal slash before he stabbed his heart! One of the soldier heard that sound and approach it.

He found one of his comrade dead and become cautious. Unknown to him, Ame standing on a tree that he passed! Ame jumped and slashed that Bone's back before shifting to face the Bone and slashed his stomach with horizontal slash. The others heard that too and increasing their alertness.

When one of the Bone walking, suddenly Ame landed before him and slashed him several times, killing him. Then he dashed into one of unaware Bone. The Bone turned around and saw Ame squatting down and launched an upward slash at his chest. One of the Bone lost his temper and shot everywhere, "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Then he found one of his comrade sprawled beside a tree. When he's going to inspect it, Ame came out from the bushes beside him!

"Wha-!" He doesn't even have a chance before he was pinned at a tree behind him by a blade on his neck!

"It's useless. This mountain is my home, I know so well the geography of this place." Ame said before narrowing his eyes, "I don't know who you are or where you come from. But I will not forgive anyone who dare to attack this place." Ame pulled back his sword before he stabbed the Bone that the blade pierced through the tree behind him!

After that, Ame stood in front of the river that rather shallow. Suddenly his blue gem glowing and he could see a blue glow in the middle of the river. He walked into the water and stopped in front of the glow. He dipped his hand inside the water and grabbed that glow. He pullet out his hand and opened it. It was the key, it looks like a car key woth blue handle with white water symbol.

There's a Bone behind him who aimed his rifle at Ame. Before he could shoot, Ame suddenly turned around and threw his sword at the Bone, stabbing his chest! That Bone immediately fall to the ground. Ame stared at the body before he heard a gunshot from forest.

* * *

Meanwhile at bamboo forest, Makoto is fighting two Bone soldiers. She held Wild Gun as she took aim and shot. They dodged the shot before one of the Bone shot his rifle. Makoto retaliated by shooting her gun, deflecting those bullets with her own bullets! Before the Bone has a chance, Makoto take a shot _through_ the rifle's muzzle, making the weapon explode! The Bone was thrown back by the explosion as Makoto closing the distance. As Bone thuded to the ground, Makoto was already on him and pressed her gun to his forehead before shooting him.

The other Bone opened fire at Makoto, but she dodged it by running. She started to run in circular motion as the Bone keeps firing. Suddenly the barrel collided with one of the bamboo, halting the fire.

"What!?" He gasped. Before he knew it, Makoto was already behind him and pointed her gun at black range his head. She pulled the trigger and shot that Bone!

Makoto put down her gun, "What an idiot, do you even realize where we were fighting?" Then she put her free hand on her chin.

 _"If the Bones are here, then that means Dominator has detached their force in this mountain to get rid of us. I bet that the others are also being attacked."_ Makoto thinking about the situation, before she shrugged it.

"Oh, well. Not that I have to worry about them."

Near the foot of mountain,

"Hah!" Ai kicked a Bone in his stomach that he thrown to a tree. After that Ai walked away from there, leaving a dozens of Bone soldiers sprawled on the ground behind her!

Meanwhile on the mountain, several Bone soldiers thrown off from the gorge one by one! It was Kiba the one who threw them away, as He walking the ascent of the mountain while putting his hands inside his pocket.

"Geez, how many times they still want send out small fries." Kiba muttered in boredom.

* * *

In the cave, Tiger still fighting Goriraman. He's using his Beast Sword. Those two fights while ascending the zigzag stair. Tiger trying to slash Goriraman, but he always blocked it by his gloved hands.

"Dammit, just what are your gloves made off!" Tiger asked.

"Haha! This is a special gloves layered by iron inside it, specially made by Samezu-sama!" Goriraman gloated. They finally reached at the top. Tiger tried to slash, but his sword was caught by Goriraman's both hands. In response, Tiger drew out his Wild Gun and pressed it in Goriraman's stomach. Goriraman gasped as Tiger shot his stomach.

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"ARGH!" Goriraman staggered back. After that, Tiger crossed his arms with Wild Gun close his helmet.

"Release!" Tiger shouted. Then Wild Gun's barrel opened horizontally, showing a little turbine. The turbine start to spin so fast, then the muzzle emitting red light. Tiger aimed his gun.

"KIKOUDAN!" Tiger shouted as he pulled the trigger. The gun shot four red laser bullet at Goriraman!

DUAR, DUAR, DUAR, DUAR!

"WAUGH!" Goriraman yelled as he was thrown away from the altar's platform. After that Tiger put down his sword and gun, then approaching altar. On that altar, he saw a red handle key with white reverse triangle symbol on it, attached to the altar.

"This is it!" Tiger exclaimed before took the key. He thrust both his fist to the air, "Yes! I got the key!"

Goriraman standing up again, "Curse you, Yaseiger!"

Then he start to spit fire balls to the whole walls on that cave! Tiger has to duck to dodged it.

After he finished, Tiger reared his head, "What the hell are you doing!?" Suddenly, the whole cave shaking and rocks falling around!

"What!" Tiger yelled.

"Yaseiger, you're going to die now!" Goriraman yelled before he sprinting out from that place.

"Like hell I will! Summon!" Tiger exclaimed as the helmet's tiger eyes emitting red shines. Then he somersaulted from the platform. As he landed on the ground, red lights shined below him! From that light, a bike appeared as he rode it! It's color is red with tiger's head in front of it, the eyes is the lights.

"TORA MACHINE!" Tiger shouted as he grabbed the handlebar and igniting the bike, as well as the lights.

"Lets go!" Tiger yelled as the bike accelerated from that cave. When he caught up with Goriraman, he rammed his back as well as dragging him!

"WWWAAAAHHHH!" Goriraman screamed. The cave collapsed even faster. Tiger tried hard to avoid the falling debris. When they saw exit, suddenly giant rock fell and closed the exit!

"Gyaaa! We're trapped!" Goriraman screamed.

"Like I care! I will keep forward!" Tiger yelled. He didn't bluffing, Tiger increased the bike's speed!

"HUUOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

They keep approaching that giant rock at rapid pace. Tora Machine, along with Goriraman in front of it, rammed the rock _and_ _destroying_ it!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ai found her key inside the hole of some tree's roots, in a foot of the mountain.

"I found it." Ai smiled. In her hand was a key with pink handle and white round symbol. She put her key inside her skirt's pocket and intend to regrouping with her friends, before she heard a footsteps behind her. When she turned around, she saw an old man with short white hair wearing black jacket. He has a perpetual scowl on his face.

There was a silence between them, before Ai began to nervous, "Oh, I'm sorry! I was just passing through! I'm not a suspicious person!"

That old man just staring at Ai.

"Excuse me!" Ai hurriedly bowing her head before sprinting away from there, leaving that old man.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ame walking in the forest, looking at his key.

"Ame." He heard his name was called and saw Makoto in front of him. They regrouped each other.

"I see you found your key." Makoto smiled at him, observing his key.

"What about you?" Ame asked. Makoto smirked as she shows her key in her fingers. It has yellow handle with white diamond symbol.

"What about the others?" Ame asked again.

"Dunno, But I bet Isamu or Ai already found them." Makoto replied. Ame silently stared at her before he noticed something.

"Ame?" Makoto asked.

"I heard something." Ame said.

"What?" Makoto asked before she also heard it. They turned their head toward the same direction.

"…oooooOOOOHHHHH!" They saw Yasei Tiger, riding Tora Machine while dragging Goriraman in front of his Bike!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Makoto shocked as She and Ame immediately dodged to different direction as the bike passed them.

"Isamu!?" Makoto yelled incredulously.

"Was that a bike...!" Ame muttered in shock.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Tiger yelled at the top of his lungs as he keeps riding his bike excitedly. Goriraman keeps screaming all the way. Then they saw a cliff in front of them!

"STOP! There's a cliff in front of us!" Goriraman yelled.

"Like I care! UUUOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"Tiger yelled. Then, They jumped from that cliff! The bike vanished in ared light.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goriraman screamed as he fall. Tiger formed his hand seal again, emitting red aura in his whole body.

"TEKKOU KYOJUU HENGE!" The aura become big and coated his entire body. That aura transformed into a giant red tiger mecha!

"WHAT!" Goriraman yelled. Then that tiger mecha pulled back it's claws.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As the mecha landed, it crushed Goriraman with it's paw!

Inside the cockpit, Tiger cheered "Alright! Did you see that! This is Tekkou Tiger!"

That mecha, Tekkou Tiger, roared in victory. On the top of some tree, Samezu observed from afar.

"Looks like this is a time I use a technique that I trained for two years." Samezu muttered before she clapped her hands. Suddenly black cloud formed above Tekkou Tiger.

"Huh?" Tiger muttered. Then Samezu pointed her left palm at the cloud.

"FUKKATSU NO GOU'U!"

Then that cloud pouring a heavy rain at Tekkou Tiger. The water slipped through the claws. Suddenly navy light came out from beneath the claws. That light suddenly became gigantic as it threw away Tekkou Tiger!

"Wow!" Tiger yelled as his mecha tumbling. As the light diminished, Goriraman appeared as giant as tall as skyscraper!

"UUOOOHHH! I have revived!" Goriraman yelled while pounding his chest.

* * *

At the same time, Kiba was on a mountain's top. He held a key with green handle and white square symbol. "I guess this is it." Kiba muttered.

"GUOOOHHH!" He heard a shout and turned to his right. He was surprised as he saw a giant Goriraman from afar.

Geh! What is that!?" Kiba yelled.

In the middle of forest, Ai agaped as she saw giant Goriraman.

"A-A giant gorilla..." Ai muttered in shock.

Meanwhile, Ame and Makoto arrived at the cliff. They shocked as they saw Goriraman.

"That is Dark Beast...!?" Ame muttered.

"He's huge! What happened to him!" Makoto asked incredulously. With his fist, Goriraman destroyed that cliff!

"WAAHH!" Makoto yelled as she and Ame fall.

"Makoto! Ame!" Tiger yelled as he move his mecha to save his friends. As they fall, Ame and Makoto formed their hand seals.

"Juujin Henge!" At the same time, both of them transformed into Yasei Wolf and Yasei Fox respectively. Goriraman saw them and pulled back his fist to punch them. In the nick of time, Tiger lunged and slashed Goriraman with his both claws, staggering him. Both Wolf and Fox landed safely on it's back.

"You guys okay!" Tiger asked.

"Yeah! Thanks Isamu!" Fox replied before turning her attention to Goriraman, "What happened to him!?"

"I don't know! There was a rain before, and suddenly he becomes big!" Tiger answered.

"Rain?" Fox muttered. Wolf observing that giant gorilla silently.

"Let's use that." Wolf said.

"Yeah." Fox replied before both of them formed their hand seals again.

"TEKKOU KYOJUU HENGE!" Then they jumped from Tekkou Tiger as huge auras with each other's color coating them. Immediately they turned into giant animal robots! A blue wolf mecha with brown eyes and silver sharp tail, and a yellow fox mecha with green eyes. They landed on the ground with BOOM! Those are Tekkou Wolf and Tekkou Fox!

Both Wolf and Fox sat on their cockpits with each of their own colors. Both of them astonished at their cockpits.

"Incredible..." Fox muttered, before some square shaped screen appeared on her cockpit's screen, showing Tiger. So are at Wolf's cockpit.

"Alright you two, Let's kick his ass!" Tiger exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Wolf and Fox exclaimed. Then those three mechas assaulted Goriraman.

"I'll cruss all of you!" Goriraman bellowed.

Tekkou Tiger lunged at Goriraman and tried to bite him, but He caught the mecha. He slammed it to the ground before he turned to face Tekkou Wolf who lunged at him. Goriraman dodged him, but he was caught off gurad by Tekkou Fox who landed on his back.

"Take this!" Fox shouted as she pressed the buttons on both handles. Tekkou Fox's eyes shot out electricity that shocked Goriraman.

"ARGH!" Goriraman yelled before he grabbed Tekkou Fox and throw it away. It tumbled on the ground.

"Ahh!" Fox groaned in pain.

"How about this!" Tiger shouted as he pressed a button on right handle. Tekkou Tiger fired a barrage of fire balls from it's mouth. Those fire balls hit Goriraman, damaging him. Then he yelled and pounding his chest again, creating a gigantic sound wave that erased those fire balls and pushed back Tekkou Tiger. Seeing his chance, Goriraman leaped while pulled back his fist into hammer fists before he slammed Tekkou Tiger on it's back, destroying the ground beneath it!

"UARGH!" Tiger yelled. Then Goriraman threw it away beside Tekkou Fox. Tiger groaned in pain as Fox appeared on his screen.

"Isamu, Are you okay?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but for some reason my back feels pain..." Tiger replied.

"Tekkou Kyojuu is a robot created by our Ki, in other words this robot is the extension of our bodies. That's why we'll also feel every damage this robot received." Fox explained.

Goriraman approached those two, "Now, I'll dispose of y-AAAUUUGGHH!" He suddenly screamed in pain. His buttock was bitten by Tekkou Wolf!

It released it's fangs, making Goriraman jumping around while holding his butt. Wolf pressed the button on left handle. Suddenly the mecha's tail detached, becoming a sword!

Tekkou Wolf caught the sword between it's teeth. Then he lunged at Goriraman again and slashed him with it's sword. It's moves is fast and acrobatic for a four-legged robot, it repeatedly slashed him while jumping here and there. It ended it with a diagonal slash.

"GYAAA!" Goriraman yelled as he tumbling to the ground. Tekkou Wolf released its sword as it flew back and attached to it's rear again. Tekkou Tiger and Tekkou Fox approached it.

"Nice going, Ame!" Tiger praised. When Goriraman trying to stand up again, suddenly his shoulder bitten by something! Goriraman screamed in pain as he look who bit him.

It was a green bear robot with gray eyes. It's body is bigger than the other three mecha. Goriraman tried to get it of from his soldier, to no avail.

Unknown to him, a pink lioness robot with blue eyes running to Goriraman. It somersaulted in the air before kicking his face with it's both hind legs! That lioness mecha landed on the ground as the bear mecha released it's fangs.

"Kiba! Ai!" Tiger called as he and the other two regrouped with Tekkou Bear and Tekkou Lioness.

"Yo! Sorry for waiting!" Bear called out from his cockpit.

"I don't know what's wrong, but we have to defeat him, right?" Lioness asked from her cockpit.

"Yeah! Now that all five of us is here, we cat beat him!" Tiger cheered while looking at two screens that showing Bear and Lioness. Goriraman stood up again and glared at five mecha animal. The all of them introduced themselves from their cockpit.

"The Brave Beast, Yasei Tiger!"

"The Calm Beast, Yasei Wolf!"

"The Solid Beast, Yasei Bear!"

"The Clever Beast, Yasei Fox!"

"The Fast Beast, Yasei Lioness!"

Yasei Tiger touched his tiger symbol with right fist, "We are animals who hold human hearts!"he exclaimed while pointing his right fist in front. Then they crossed their arms on their chests, "Juujin Sentai!"

All Tekkou Kyojuu hit their claws at ground before roaring together, "YASEIGER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Takemaru jumped to the top of some tree and saw five Tekkou Kyojuu facing Goriraman. Then inside Tiger's cockpit, a screen showing up Takemaru appeared.

"Takemaru!" Tiger called.

"Isamu, did you guys get the keys!" Takemaru asked.

"Yeah! Here it is!" Tiger answered as he showed his key.

"Good! Now use that key to combine all your Tekkou Kyojuu!" Takemaru ordered.

"Got it! Everyone, Let's do this!" Tiger shouted while holding his key.

"YEAH!" His friends replied. Then together they shouted, "JUUJIN GATTAI!"

Then they put their keys inside the center of their speedometers, then twisting it 90 degrees to right. Instantly, Tiger's spiral speedometer filled with red energy to full! The others also followed the suit with each of their own colors. The combination process has begin.

Tekkou Fox and Tekkou Lioness's legs folded to their bodies and their heads shifting up, becoming a pair of legs.

The head and torso part of Tekkou Bear detached from it's body, then folded out before gray robotic hand came out at the end, becoming a left arm with it's head as a 'shoulder'. Back to it's body, it's legs folded with hind legs become a thighs, becoming the main body.

Tekkou Wolf's legs and tail folded to it's body, a gray robotic hand folded out from it's rear, it's head turned to right, it's whole body become a right arm with it's head as a 'shoulder'.

Finally, Tekkou Tiger's legs folded to it's body as the head shifted to it's chest, making it look down.

Tekkou Fox and Tekkou Lioness attached to the main body as a right leg and left leg respectively, 'Right arm' and 'Left arm' attached to the body, and then Tekkou Tiger attached to the front part which is empty becoming a torso. From Tekkou Tiger, robotic head came out. It's face looks like human and is made of iron, while the whole head is black. From out of nowhere, a red helmet appeared in the air and attached to the head. The helmet has a golden V shaped 'horn' at it's forehead centered at a white reverse triangle.

Inside that robot, a cockpit is created with five Yaeigers together in it. They have their own seats and control handles. The seat's line from left; Bear, Tiger, and Wolf in front, while Lioness and Fox behind them.

"Complete! YASEI KING!"

Yaseiger handsomely swing down it's arms!

Then Yaseigers marveled at their cockpit.

"Cool! So this is Yasei King!" Tiger cheered.

"Incredible...It feels like our power has become one!" Lioness exlaimed.

"Wow, not bad." Bear awed. Despite not saying anything, Wolf also astonished.

"Guys, as much as I want to admire this, we still have works to do." Fox said while pointing at Goriraman.

"Alright, let's beat that gorilla!" Tiger exclaimed.

Goriraman bellowed again before pounding his chest again, creating sound waves. This time it didn't work, Yasei King is unflinched.

"It's useless!" Tiger shouted. Yasei King crouching down before sprinting to Goriraman. For a 50 meters robot, it's fast.

When in a range, Yasei King launched an uppercut at Goriraman chin. Afther that, it launched a barrage of punch to his body, before ending it with a right leg kick, making the monster fly.

Goriraman landed on both feet, but Yasei King didn't give him a chance. It performed a high jump to the air. The robot is so acrobatic; first it does somersault, spinning with it's body upside down, before positioned itself for a flying side kick with left leg.

"Sky kick!" Lioness shouted. Aside from smashing Goriraman's face, Yasei King's leg is also pushing him back until he crashed a mountian! After that Yasei King jumped away from Goriraman.

After detached himself from the mountain, Goriraman become mad and spitting his fire balls again one after another. With an agility that defying it's size, Yasei King dodged those fire balls while approaching Goriraman. Before he knew it, Yasei King was already in front of his face! Yasei King immediately grabbed Goriraman's head with both hands before smashing his face with it's knee!

"GUAH!" Goriraman yelled in pain.

"Activate elbow rocket!" Bear shouted as he pressed a button on his right handle. When Yasei King pulled back it's left fist, a rocket came out from the elbow and igniting! With that rocket, Yasei King launched a devastating punch at Goriraman's face! Goriraman was sent tumbling by that punch.

"It's time to end this!" Tiger exclaimed.

"Come, Beast King Blade!" Wolf shouted. Above Yasei King, a blue light portal appeared before launching out some sword to the ground! The sword implanted at the ground. It was a gigantic katana with black handle and golden guard. Yasei King picked the sword before grabbing it with both hands, positioning it in front of his face.

"Yasei Hissatsu!" Tiger exclaimed, before five of them together, "JUUJIN METSU GIRI!"

The blade emitting white light. With right hand, Yasei King moved the sword in circular motion, before grabbing it again with both hands and launching a vertical slash! The slash's energy cut through Goriraman.

"GYAAAHHH! I LOST!" Goriraman screamed as he fell, before he exploded in fire!

"We did it! Victory is ours!" Tiger cheered as his friends, sans Ame, also cheering.

"We won!" Takemaru cheered. Handsomely, Yasei King put down it's sword and stands straight up.

* * *

After that fight, Isamu and the others regrouped with Takemaru in the forest.

"Takemaru, did you see that!" Isamu asked excitedly.

"Yeah! You guys did great!" Takemaru praised them.

"That was a marvelous experience." Ai smiled while clapping her hands.

"Well I admit it, it was great. So what are we gonna do now?" Kiba asked.

"Eh?" Takemaru muttered. Before..."WAH! I FORGOT!"

That made everyone fall down.

"What do you mean you forgot, you absent-minded panda!?" Kiba yelled as he standing up.

"Because I'm too focused on the task of collecting Godaijuu Keys, I forgot to think about our next step!" Takemaru shouted.

"Gyahahaha! Takemaru always like this!" Isamu laughed.

"It's true. We've been traveled around Japan for two years. We never been thinking about living in some place." Makoto thinking out loud while holding her chin.

"...Um." Ame called, catching everyone's attention, "If you don't mind, all of you may live here."

"Really!" Isamu asked. Ame nodded at that.

"Thank goodness! We don't have to travel around anymore." Ai smiled.

"Zzzzz…" Eveyone turned their head to see Kiba sleeping again beside a tree.

"...I don't know what to say anymore." Makoto sweat dropped at this.

Takemaru approached Ame and smiled, "Thank you Ame."

"Don't mention it..." Ame replied. Then Isamu grabbing his shoulders, surprising him.

"Thank you Ame! You're so nice!" Isamu smiled at him. Ame was dumbfounded before nodding. Isamu released Ame and thrusts his fist the the air.

"Alright! Our adventures continue here!"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Terminologies:**

Tekkou Kyojuu= Iron Giant Animal

Tekkou Kyojuu Henge= Iron Giant Animal Transformation

Godaijuu= Big Five Animal

Kikoudan= Ki Control Bullet

Fukkatsu no Gou'u= Revival Rain

Juujin Gattai= Beastman Combination

Yasei Hissatsu, Juujin Metsu Giri= Yasei Finisher, Beastman Extinguishing Slash

 **(Notes: There were some mistake that I made in previous chapter. Yasei Fox's personal weapon, Kitsune no Sogekijuu, is a sniper rifle with the same length as normal sniper rifle. I think that it was ridiculous to see a sniper rifle that has the same length as one's arm.)**


	3. I like this village!

**Note: I do not own Super Sentai and Wolf Children. I only own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

 **Third Story: I like this village! A wolf and a fox going to the city!**

The next morning, Kiba in bear form, was seen in the middle of river surrounded by rocks. He's hunting fishes for food. He caught a fish in his hand, and then eat it. He did this again with five other fishes.

"Ahh, I'm full." Kiba sighed satisfyingly.

"YAHOOOOO!" Isamu's yell burst from behind him. As Kiba turned around, Isamu in tiger form, bounced to him, causing both of them fall to the water with SPLASH!

Isamu raised himself above Kiba, "Hai there, Kiba!"

"Gah! What the hell are you doing, Isamu!" Kiba growled at Isamu.

"What are you doing in the river? Swimming?" Isamu asked with smile.

"No! I was eating breakfast! Get off!" Kiba yelled as he shoved Isamu off him. Then Isamu starts playing around in the water.

"Wahahaha! This feels good! The water is cool!" Isamu exclaimed happily.

"You're energetic like usual." Kiba commented dryly, "Where are the others?"

"They'e looking for their own food." Isamu answered while rolling in the water. Then he stopped and looking at kiba, "Hey, Kiba!"

"Hm?"

"Let's go to the village!" Isamu said excitedly.

"…Huh?" Kiba responded dully.

XxX

Sometimes later in the wood, Ame, in his human form, sparring with Takemaru. Despite being smaller than Ame, Takemaru is athletic and an expert martial artist. So far, Ame choose to avoid his strikes.

Takemaru jumped and launched a rapid speed punches, which Ame dodged. Without even landing he tried to kick Ame, but Ame dodged it by pulling his head backward. As Takemaru touched the ground he tried to sweep Ame's legs, but he jumped. Ame turned around and dashes to a tree. Then he used that tree as a step stone to somersault to Takemaru, trying to kick him upside down. But Takemaru dodged it, making his kick smashed the ground instead.

But Ame not finished yet, he tried to sweep Takemaru with the same leg, but he jumped from it. Then Ame tried to kick Takemaru several times, but he always dodged it. Then Takemaru caught Ame's leg before throwing him to the air. While in the air Ame corrected his position and landed smoothly on the ground.

They stared at each other for a while, before Takemaru speaking, "Okay, that's enough." Then they stand tall before Takemaru put his fist to his palm.

"Thank you for accompanying me in my training, Ame." Takemaru thanked Ame, which he just nodded.

Ai in human form, who watched the spar from sidelines, clapped her hands, "You two are great!"

Makoto, also in human form, sitting on the stone beside Ai. Takemaru smiled at Ai before facing Ame again and starts explaining.

"Now you understand, right? Those hand-to-hand combat moves you performed earlier was thanks to your animal instinct. Beastman gems have a power to increase the owner's instinct, giving you an ability to do things that you never done before. Your instinct helped you to adapt your human body easily, that's why you could fight well."

Ame didn't say anything to that explanation, only looking at his hand before closing it. Suddenly Makoto's gems blinking, catching everyone's attention.

"Hm?" Makoto stood from his seat before touching her gem with her index and middle finger, releasing a projection that shows Isamu in human form. The others gathering behind Makoto.

"Hello Makoto!" Isamu greeted with smile.

"Isamu? Where are you now?" Makoto asked.

"Me and Kiba want to go to the village." Isamu answered, catching Ame's attention.

"You want to go to the human village?" Makoto bewildered.

"Yeah, this village looks interesting!" Isamu said. Then Kiba's human face appeared in the projection.

"He asked me to accompany him. Well I guess this is an opportunity to better recognize humans here." Kiba said.

"You're right. This is could be useful for us." Takemaru approved while holding his chin.

"Hmm… Okay, no problem. Kiba, watch carefully Isamu so he's not doing something stupid." Makoto ordered Kiba.

"Gotcha." Kiba answered.

"Wait, why did you tell that to Kiba and not me?" Isamu asked.

"Because I could trust Kiba better than you." Makoto told him bluntly.

"Huh? Hmmm…" Isamu frowned.

"Just don't do anything reckless, okay?" Makoto said. After she said that, the projection gone.

Ai clapped her hands, "Alright, what should we do now?"

"For now I want to go to the city. There's something I want to do." Makoto answered before turning to Ame.

"Ame, you're coming with me."

"Eh?" Ame muttered.

"I want to train you how to use your bike." Makoto answered.

Ame blinked at that, "A bike? Like what Isamu rode before?"

"Yes. We can't train here because there's a risk that the sound would attract humans to come here. That's why we can only do it in the city."

"…I don't get it. The city is too far from here. How do we get there?" Ame asked.

Makoto offered her hand, "Hold my hand."

Ame didn't quiet understand, but he complied and held her hand. As they holding hand, Makoto touched her yellow gem with index finger and middle finger. Then the gem glowed, before both of them were covered by yellow light and disappeared!

Ai and Takemaru didn't surprised by that, then Ai asked, "So, what now?"

"I guess I want to explore this mountain for a bit. You want to come?" Takemaru invited.

"Sure!" Ai smiled.

Meanwhile on some building, a yellow light suddenly appeared before vanishes, showing Makoto and Ame! Ame was so surprised that looked around, before he let go of Makoto's hand and dashed to the edge of the building. They are in the city! Ame turned to Makoto with bewildered expression as Makoto smiling.

"Welcome to Tokyo, Ame."

XxX

Meanwhile, Isamu and Kiba walking on the road that descending the mountain.

"So, what's your plan after we get to the village?" Kiba asked.

"Dunno, although I want to eat something!" Isamu smiled.

"Suit yourself, but this time use your own money." Kiba said as he looked away.

"What? We're not gonna use your money?" Isamu asked.

"As if! My money is mine. Your money is yours. Use your own money wisely." Kiba retorted. But he stopped as suddenly Isamu stopped. Isamu looked to his left, a path surrounded by trees, at the end of it there's a big house.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"No, it's nothing." Isamu replied as they walked again. They passed the field beside the house, filled with potatoes.

They walked down the road flanked by paddy fields. Several minutes later, they finally reached the village. It was quite modern, the buildings not too big and having several fields, the residents doing daily activities, like strolling or talk at each other.

"Heh, this place is not bad." Kiba smiled observing the village.

"This place is interesting." Isamu laughed as they walked. Both of them caught the attentions of the villagers.

"Who are they?" "Newcomers?" "I've never seen them." "Did they came from city?" "But I saw they came from mountain." Both of them oblivious to their murmur.

Then they arrived at a field with several farmers.

"Looks like I found a part time job that suits me." Kiba said as he put his hand on his chin, watching the farmers working.

He didn't realized Isamu was behind him and jumped to him, landing and sitting on his shoulders.

"Guah!? What the!?" Kiba shouted.

"Woohoo! It's a good view from here!" Isamu laughed.

"Quit clowning around! Get off me!" Kiba yelled while grabbing Isamu's legs to get him off.

"Nuh-uh! The view is better from here." Isamu said as he tightening his legs on Kiba. The other farmers noticed them while they still struggling at each other.

"Youngsters these days sure are lively aren't they."

XxX

Meanwhile, Ame and Makoto strolling in the city. While walking Ame observed his surroundings. Big buildings, cars and bikes, and a lot of people.

"Is this the first time you come to the city?" Makoto asked.

"…I've never thought that I would come to the place where human lives." Ame replied.

"Yeah, thanks to Juujin gems we can teleport anywhere we want to."

Ame turned to Makoto, "You came here often?"

"Yes. This human city is interesting. There are so many things that I've never known before." Makoto smiled. They keep walking, through zebra cross, park, and tunnel. They finally arrived at what people would called an old race tracks.

"What is this place?" Ame asked.

"This is an abandoned race tracks. There used to be a motor bike race in here." Makoto answered. She turned to Ame, "This is where you're going to train motor bike."

"How do I do that?" Ame asked again.

"Alright, before that there is something that I have to tell you. Our gems not only gave us a power to transform, but it's also functioned to store our equipments. That's where your bike is." Makoto explained."

"I have my own bike?"

"Yes. For some reason, we already have our own bike from the beginning. I'm the one who first realize that." Then Makoto motioned her index and middle fingers to touch her gem, "First, touch your gem and closed your eyes. Then try to look inside your gem with your mind, there you will find your bike."

Ame did as she instructed and closed his eyes. He concentrated hard to look inside his gem. In his mind, he was greeted by a blue light before being enveloped by it. He found himself in a place where everything is white. There he found all of his weapons, floating everywhere. Then Ame found what he's looking for. A blue colored bike with wolf's head, dubbed Ookami Machine. Ame floated into the bike and touched it. The bike instantly releasing blue light.

Back to reality, Ame's blue gem emitting blue light before releasing it. The light turned into a bike Ame found earlier.

"Nice job Ame. Now you will start to learn how to ride a bike. I'll show you how." Makoto explained as she also brought out her own bike from her gem. It's color is yellow with fox's head.

"First, hop on your bike." Makoto instructed while demonstrated herself. Ame followed her lead, "Then, twist the right handle to start the machine."

Ame did as she instructed, then the bike revved up. Needless to say Ame was startled by sudden vibration of the bike.

Makoto laughed at that, "Ahahaha! I know, right? I was surprised too when I used that for the first time." Then the moment she touched her gem, her bike instantly leapt out from her gem. It was colored yellow with a fox's head in front, dubbed Kitsune Machine. She began to ride it and revved the engine. Makoto turned to Ame and grinned.

"Are you ready for a ride, Ame?"

Ame bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah."

XxX

Back to Isamu and Kiba, they were eating at Ramen Shop. Well, mainly Isamu though. As usual, Isamu is a glutton as he was mowing down his tenth bowl while Kiba only ordered a glass of water. As Kiba sat quietly, he heard two men talking behind him.

"Wow, that kid sure have an appetite."

"Yeah, I've never seen someone eat that much. By the way, have you heard about something strange at the mountains?"

"About what?"

"Two days ago, I heard a loud roar."

Kiba flinched at that. They are talking about Isamu's roar.

"A roar?"

"Yeah, it was echoed from the mountain"

"Is there is an animal with such a loud roar?"

"I don't know. Not only that, after that there were also loud noises from mountain." Kiba sweated at that, knowing that they are talking about their fight with Dominators.

"And yesterday I heard a loud 'Boom!', as if there was a thunder."

"That can't be, it was sunny yesterday."

"But the noises not only came once, it came several times, you know."

Kiba palmed his face at that. There's no mistaking it, they were talking about their fight in Yasei King againt giant Dark Beast Goriraman. Isamu weren't listening to them, as he was busy eating ramen. When he was done, he called the owner, "Old man, more!"

"What!?" The owner exclaimed.

After finishing his eleventh bowl, Isamu and Kiba walking again.

"Aaahhh, I'm so full." Isamu smiled while holding his tummy. As they walk, some boys run passed them. Suddenly one of them tripped himself and begin to cry. Isamu stopped on his track to see the boy and come over him. He grabbed him and lift him off the ground to help him stand. Then he stroked his head.

"Are you okay kid?" Isamu asked. He smiled as the boy nodded.

"Be careful next time ok!" With that, He and Kiba starts walking again.

Several times later, Isamu and Kiba lying on a field of grass.

"I have to admit it, this place not bad." Kiba smirked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Right?" Isamu said as he glanced to the clouds moving slowly. "You know, whenever I saw those clouds, I become sleepy."

"Agree. I really want to take a nap right now." Kiba smiled.

"Well then, let's sleep." Isamu said while looking at Kiba. As soon as he said that, both of them fell asleep.

"Zzzzz…"

XxX

Back to Ame and Makoto, it was already noon. Both of them still racing through tracks. As Makoto evaluated, Ame is not half bad for the first time, but he still quite slow as he need to get used to a bike. After several minutes, they stopped to get a rest.

"For the first time, you're not half bad Ame." Makoto said.

"I'm still not used to the vibration." Ame replied.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Makoto smiled. After she said that, their stomachs rumbling.

GRROOOOWL~

Both of them looked at their stomachs as Makoto blushed.

"I guess we still didn't eat anything, did we?" Makoto laughed sheepishly.

"Then let's look for something to eat.' Ame suggested.

Then they decided to look for restaurant. Unknown to them, they are watched by someone.

Garo, a black wolf man from Dominator, observed them from the top of a building while folding his arms and perpetually stoic. As he continued to watch them, a Dark Beast landed beside him, making him turn to 'him'. He's a bipedal bat-like monster, his whole body is black with red on his torso and shoulders.

"You have come, Koumoriman." Garo said.

"What is your order, Master Garo?" Koumoriman asked.

Garo glanced at Makoto and Ame, especially Ame, "I want you to fight that Wolf Beastman."

"Understood." Koumoriman replied. As soon as he said that, suddenly a pair of bat wings sprouted from his back!

XxX

In the end, they found a restaurant named Yoshinoya and ordered two large bowls Gyudon and waters. The two sat side by side. Makoto clapped her hands.

"Thanks for the food." then she grabbed her chopsticks and starts eating. Ame still doesn't touched his food as he stared at it. Makoto noticed this.

"What's wrong?"

"…This kind of life, I'm not expecting it at all." Ame answered.

"You mean as Beastman?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. Beforehand whenever I want to eat, I always hunt a rabbit. I have to follow it's tracks and be careful so my prey won't escape. That's why I never thought I could eat this easily."

Makoto smiled at that, "I guess that's given, you've been in a wild for a long time. I feel you Bro, honestly neither am I expected this kind of life." At this Ame turned to Makoto.

"Before this I'm just an ordinary fox trying to survive in the wild. I don't have a family of friends, that's why I have to survive alone. Then suddenly Isamu and Takemaru appeared and gave me a power to be Beastman. I'm a second member recruited."

"You are Isamu's first comrade?" Ame asked.

"Yeah." Makoto answered before holding her forehead and sighing, "But honestly, I've never seen an animal as idiot, reckless, and gluttonous as Isamu. How he survives this long I never understand."

"Is he always like that?"

"Too often." Makoto answered while hanging her head. Before she lifts her head and smiled, "But, that is also his forte."

"Huh?"

"Because he is so simple-minded, he never hesitates to make a decision and ignoring all the obstacles in front of him. Or rather, he always get rid of all obstacles with all his might. Whenever he wants something, he will never give up to get it."

Makoto turned to Ame, "What about you? Is there is something you want to do?"

"…I want to protect my home, my mountains." Ame answered seriously.

"Is that so. Isamu has told me, that there is one thing that he wants to do the most."

"What is that?"

Makoto grinned at Ame, "To protect his friends."

Ame gasped at that. All his life, he never thought that there is someone who is so dedicated to his friends. Being the only wolf left in Japan, he never know how it feels to have companion. Hearing that kind of thing filled Ame's feeling with something that he never have before. Altough he can't exactly describe what kind of feeling is that. It just feels good for some reason.

"By the way, hurry up and eat your food." Makoto reminded Ame.

XxX

It was almost sunset, Ai and Takemaru still waiting for their friends.

"Isamu and the others sure is late." Ai said.

"No need to worry. They're must be doing something fun." Takemaru smiled.

Meanwhile, Isamu and Kiba still sleeping at the village as sunset shine on them.

The night has come, Ame and Makoto walking on the street. Unknown to them, Koumoriman was gliding toward them and instantly snatched Ame!

"Uwah!" Ame yelled.

"What the-!? Ame!" Makoto shouted as Koumoriman brought Ame to the sky. Then she touched her gem with index and middle figners.

Meanwhile. Ai's pink gem suddenly blinking, catching her attention.

"Huh?" She then touched her gems with her index and middle fingers, releasing a projection showing Makoto.

"Ai! This is an emergency! Ame was kidnapped by a Dark Beast"

"What!?" Ai and Takemaru shouted.

Meanwhile, Isamu and Kiba still sleeping before Isamu's gem blinking.

"Ngh?" Isamu opened his eyes and saw a night's sky. He immediately sit, "Huh, It's already Night? Huh?" Isamu looked at his gem and touched it, releasing a projection of Ai.

"Ismau, this is bad! Ame was kidnapped!"

"What!" Isamu yelled before turning to Kiba, "Wake up, Kiba!" He yelled as he elbowed Kiba at his stomach.

"OOF-!" Kiba coughed before sitting and and glared at Isamu, "ISAMU, WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ame was kidnapped!"

"Huh!?"

XxX

Meanwhile, Ame was carried by Koumoriman who grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to free himself. Then Ame punched him in the face, making him losing concentration and released him.

As he was falling, Ame formed his hand seal, "Juujin Henge!" He immediately transformed into Yasei Wolf. He landed on the top of building before turning to see Koumoriman diving and landed in front of him while retracting his wings.

"Who are you!" Wolf asked.

"My name is Koumoriman, a Bat Dark Beast. As Master Garo ordered, I will fight you."

"Garo?" Wolf muttered. Without saying anything, Koumoriman pulled out a black sword and attacked Wolf. He pulled out Beast Sword and clashed his sword with Koumoriman. Their movements are fast and agile, it was like a blue and black blurs clashing at each other. They stopped and pushed their swords that sparks fly.

Koumoriman repelled Wolf's sword before trying to stab him, only to be dodged by moving his head right and left. Wolf parried his sword and try to sweep kick him, but he back flipped to dodge it. Wolf dashed to Koumoriman and rapidly slash him, only to be blocked repeatedly. As he launched a horizontal slash, Koumoriman jumped high and pulling out his wings.

Wolf looked up and saw Koumoriman flying while circling the building. Wolf obsereved Ame. Before suddenly he speed up to Wolf to slash him! Without a chance to dodge, Wolf blocked it with his sword, but the attack is so strong that he was thrown back!

"Ugh!" Wolf tumbled to the edge of the building that he almost fall, hanging on his left hand. Unfortunately, his sword fell from the building.

"Ah!" He yelled watching his sword fall. Koumoriman landed before Wolf.

"Fall to your death!" Koumoriman shouted before he kicked his hand, making him fall down!

"Uwah!" Wolf shouted as he fall. Then he put his claws on the wall to slow down his fall!

SCREEEEEEECH~

As he approaching the ground, he let go of the claws and landed safely. Then he saw his sword stabbed the ground 10 meters from him. Then he looked up to see Koumoriman was about to slash him. He dodge rolled the attack and turned around to kick his sword when he was going to slash again. Then he clawed his chest hard, making him tumble. Seeing his chance, Wolf jumped to his sword and took it back, rolling on the ground before facing Koumoriman again while holding his sword with two hands.

They start to fight again. Wolf repelled Koumoriman's sword and saw an opening. He launched a horizontal slash to his stomach followed by an upward diagonal slash. He tumbled on the ground before getting up, his back open. Seeing the opening, Wolf dashed to him to slash him. Then Koumoriman suddenly turned around and letting out a high pitch scream!

"Argh!" Wolf yelled in pain as he covered his ears and staggering back. Koumoriman sprouted his wings again and grabbed Wolf's neck, before bringing him to the sky again. In the air, he began to choke Wolf.

"Prepare to die!" Koumoriman exclaimed. Suddenly he was shot by yellow laser at his back! He let go of Wolf, making him fall. Fortunately Wolf landed safely this time. Feeling angry, Koumoriman turned around and saw Makoto, as Yasei Fox holding Kitsune no Sogekijuu on the top of a building!

"Makoto!" Wolf called.

"Nice to meet you, Dominator. How dare you kidnap my friend!" Fox shouted as she start to shoot again. Koumoriman dodged those shots before he flew to Fox. He tried to slash Fox, but she jumped backward. Koumoriman retracted his wings again as he landed. In response, Fox's rifle turned into yellow light before returning to a Fox's face symbol on her heart before she pulled out Wild Gun.

She start to shoot him, but some of her bullets were deflected with his sword. Koumoriman moved to slash Fox, but she manage to dodge him while blocking his sword attacks several times.

Wolf witnessed the battle from below, before he decided to participate. Wolf run to the building they're fighting on. As he approached the building, he jumped to the wall and proceed to run on the wall! As he reached the top, he jumped and flipped on the air, before he descend to slash Koumoriman, "HAA!"

Because he was too focused on Fox, Koumoriman was caught off guard and his back was slashed by Wolf, "Gaah!"

Seeing the chance, Fox swiped out her left arm, emitting electricity on her claws! Then she dashed to Koumoriman while readying her claws, "Ikazuchi no Tsume!"

She scratched him with her lightning induced claws, throwing him from building. But he managed to righted himself by sprouting his wings.

"Grr, you bastards. Bones, attack!" Koumoriman shouted. Suddenly, several lasers almost shot Wolf and Fox on the building! They looked up and saw four Bone soldiers each riding flying bikes.

"That again!?" Fox asked. They start to shot again, making Wolf and Fox struggling to evade. Those Bones circling them before speeding at both. Wolf responded by jumping to one of them and slashed his machine, making it explode and the Bone fell to the building.

Fox dodge rolled to evade two Bones flying to her, before standing up and shot four bullets to one of the machine, making it explode. Only two left.

Wolf aimed to one machine and threw his sword, impaling it in front. It caused the Bone to lose control of the machine. Then Wolf leaped and kicked him in the face! That Bone fell as the machine exploded.

The only Bone left trying to ram Fox with his machine. At the last moment Fox jumped before grabbing both of his shoulders positioned herself to sit right behind him!

"What!" Bone exclaimed before Fox put her gun on his skull!

"Bye bye."

BANG!

She shot her right through his skull and falling down! Fox then proceed to take over the machine. She then flew to Koumoriman who was still flying.

"Take this!" Fox shouted as she shoot lasers at him. The bat Dark Beast was able to dodged it as Fox flying pass him. She clicked her tongue before turning back to Koumoriman again. Seeing this, Koumoriman screamed his ultrasonic scream again.

"Akh!" Fox yelled in pain, losing her control of the machine. Koumoriman used this chance to slash Fox, making her fall from the flying machine!

"KYAAAAA!"

"Makoto!" Wolf shouted, watching her fall from the building. Then he jumped from building! He dived to Fox and stretched his hand to her.

"Makoto, grab my hand!" Wolf shouted. Then Fox was shocked as she saw than Koumoriman was behind him!

"AME, BEHIND YOU!" She yelled, surprising him as he looked behind him, but it was already too late. Koumoriman's black sword releasing a blood red energy as he prepared to slash.

"BLOOD SLASH!" He shouted as he swung down his sword, firing a crescent moon shaped blood red energy! That attack directly hit Wolf on his back!

"UAGH!"

"AME!" Fox yelled in fear. As much as in a pain he is, Wolf tried to ignore it and keep diving to Fox. He then hugged her to protect her body from falling. Both of them fall to the river!

BWOSH!

Koumoriman landed on a fence of the river and observed where they fell.

"Yaseiger won't die that easily. Bones!" He called as they appeared instantly around him.

"Look for Yaseiger! Check this whole town! If you found witnesses, kill them!" Koumoriman ordered.

XxX

Meanwhile, Isamu and Kiba have teleported to some playground park in Tokyo.

"We're here!" Isamu exclaimed. Kiba put his index and middle fingers to his green gem, making it glow.

"Makoto, answer me! Makoto!" Kiba called, sadly he didn't get response, "Dammit! I can't call her!"

Isamu tries to do the same, "Ame, where are you! Ame!"

There is no answer. Isamu turned to Kiba, "No other choice. We have to find them!"

"Yeah!" Kiba responded.

On the other place, Ai has teleported in front of a school gate, she also brought Takemaru with her. Takemaru get off from her and turned to face her

"Let's go!"

"Right!" with that they start to look for Ame and Makoto.

On the other area, Isamu jumped on the street lamp and shouted, "Ame! Where are you!"

Kiba also shouted, "Makoto!"

Ai and Takemaru also shouting while running.

"Ame! Makoto!" Ai called.

"Where are you guys!" Takemaru shouted. When they turned left, they suddenly came across four Bone soldiers!

"Wah!" Ai and Takemaru yelled in surprise. One of them swung the blade on the rifle, but Ai dodged it and countered by kneeing his stomach. This alert the rest of them.

"Bones! What are they doing here!?" Takemaru asked.

At the same time, Isamu and Kiba also surrounded by Bone soldiers.

"Shit! Why they always appeared at the time like this!" Isamu cursed.

"They just won't learn!" Kiba said while cracking his knuckles.

Isamu punched his palm, "Let's kick their asses!"

XxX

Meanwhile Under some bridge, Ame and Makoto sitting near river. They're panting and soaking wet.

"Are you okay Makoto?" Ame asked.

"I'm fine. What about you? You're injured, aren't you?" Makoto asked worryingly.

"I'm fine…" Ame answered. Makoto moved to behind him and lifts his shirt, showing a scorching slash scar on his back.

"It must be that attack earlier. Good thing your battle suit protected you, otherwise you would bleed." Makoto said. Ame chose to say nothing at that. Makoto closed his shirt again and sit beside Ame.

Makoto sighed, "I'm sorry Ame, I let my guard down."

"It's not your fault. I let my guard down too." Ame answered.

"Yeah, we let our guard down…" Makoto said sullenly. She decided to change the subject, "For now, let's call Isamu and the others. Ame, touch your gem and think strongly who you want to call."

Ame nodded before touching his gem and closing his eyes. Concentrating, Isamu is crossed in his mind. He opened his eyes as his blue gem glowing before releasing a screen, showing Isamu.

"Ame!" Isamu shouted happily.

"Isamu." Ame called.

"Sorry for waiting! We're kinda busy!" Isamu said. In his place, dozens of Bone soldiers sprawled around him and Kiba!

"Hold on, I'll be right there!"

"Huh?" Ame muttered, before suddenly Isamu teleported! Ame was surprised as his screen vanished. Before he could say anything, Isamu teleported right in front of him!

"Ame, you okay!" Isamu asked, making Ame even more surprised. Makoto chuckled at his reaction.

One more thing. Whenever you communicated with the others, you can teleport to right where they are." Makoto explained. Then she turned to Isamu, "Isamu, I will contact Ai, you contact Kiba."

"Right." Then Isamu and Makoto touched their gems, projecting a screen showing Kiba and Ai.

"Makoto, You're okay!" Ai exclaimed happily.

"Wait there!" Kiba said before the two of them teleported to under the bridge. Ai also brought Takemeru with her.

"Takemaru, Ame is wounded. Heal him." Makoto asked.

"Yeah!" Takemaru get off from Ai and immediately approaching Ame and found his scar. Takemaru put his paws on the scar as the white light glowing from his paws.

"Hold still, I'm using my Ki to heal your wound." Takemaru said. In a few second, the scar has already healed.

"There, all done." Takemaru smiled as Ame was amazed that he doesn't feel pain anymore.

"Makoto, where's the Dark Beast?" Kiba asked.

"We managed to lost them. He's the one who injured Ame." Makoto answered. Meanwhile, Isamu turned his back to the other while glaring to nowhere.

"Dominator, how dare you hurt my friend. I wouldn't forgive you." Isamu speak is low tone.

Makoto stared at Isamu for a moment before calling him, "Isamu."

He turned at her before she smirked.

"I have a plan."

XxX

Koumoriman and Bone soldiers still roaming around the street, looking for Ame and Makoto, "Keep searching! They must be here somewhere."

"WAAACHAAA!" suddenly Takemaru jumped out and took down three Bones!

"You!" Koumoriman exclaimed.

"Dark Beast, try catch me if you can!" Takemaru yelled before running away from them.

"After him!" He ordered. They start to chase him. Takemaru run through the stairs towards a soccer stadium. Then he stopped in front of the entrance as Koumoriman reached the top of the stairs.

"I'm right here!" Takemaru taunted again before he entered the stadium. Koumoriman and his soldiers followed him inside until they find themselves at a soccer field.

"Where is he?" Koumoriman asked. Suddenly a spotlight turned on and shined on the stadium seats! All of them turned to the light's direction and saw five Yaseigers standing in the middle of rows of seats while turning their backs on them! Then they turned around to look at Koumoriman.

Yasei Tiger thrusts his right claw in the front, "The Brave Beast!" he jumped and widened his legs, right claw in his waist and left claw at front, "YASEI TIGER!"

Yasei Wolf thrusts his left hand which formed knife hand, "The Calm Beast!" he made a slash motion with right knife hand before positioning it parallel with his face and left arm pointing front while sticking out index and middle finger, "YASEI WOLF!"

Yasei Bear thrusts his right fist, "The Solid Beast!" he's doing punching motion with left fist and right fist, before forming hammer fists on his head and swing it down, "YASEI BEAR!"

Yasei Fox pointing her left finger gun, "The Clever Beast!" she spreads out her arms before spinning and pointing her right finger gun, "YASEI FOX!"

Yasei Lioness thrusts her right palm, "The Fast Beast!" she swing her left leg clockwise before raising up right arm and left arm on her waist, "YASEI LIONESS!"

Yasei Tiger touched his tiger symbol with right fist, "We are animals who hold human hearts!" he exclaimed while pointing his right fist in front. Then they crossed their arms on their chests, "Juujin Sentai!"

They hit their right claws to the floor before each took their own poses and together exclaimed,

"YASEIGER!"

Then suddenly, all the spotlights turned on and lighting up the whole stadium!

"Ugh!? So bright!" Koumoriman yelled.

Tiger punched his palm, "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" then all of them jumped from the seat to the field and fight the Bone soldiers.

Tiger fights with his bare hands, using his punches and kicks. He blocked a Bone's bayonet with his arm before punching him. Then he countered a Bone trying to attack him by kicking him in the face. Then he grabbed the fallen Bone by his legs before he starts spinning around while swinging the Bone, taking out several Bones, "UORYAAAHHH!"

Lioness dashed to Bone soldiers before bending over and using her hands to stand upside down. Then she starts spinning her body with her hands while kicking all the Bones around her, like a helicopter's propeller, "HAAAAAAAHH!".

Bear wielding his shield Kuma no Tate, using the sharp tip of his shield to bash the Bones surrounding him. "HYAH!"Then he threw his shield like a boomerang as the shield hit all the soldiers all around him.

Fox used her Wild Gun in Rifle Mode to blast all the soldiers in front of her. "Eat lead, you bastards!" she yelled as she keep firing. One of the soldiers sneaked in behind her and about to slash her with bayonet. Without looking back, Fox suddenly grabbed his skull with her hand, before electrocuting him from her hand!

Wolf, wielding Beast Sword, leapt out to slash Koumoriman, but he blocked it with his sword that Wolf thrown back. He landed and put a stance, ready to fight. Koumoriman also putting his stance.

"My job is to fight you Wolf Beastman. Now I will fulfill my duty and kill you." Koumoriman threatened. Wolf responded by his sword to his left hand before touching his Wolf Symbol on his heart with his right fist. His sword Ookami no Yaiba came out from the symbol before he grabbed it, holding his swords in dual wield!

"Two-handed swordstyle!?" Koumoriman exclaimed. Then Wolf dashed in with his two swords begins his assault. Unlike before, his attacks is stronger and faster, not giving Koumoriman a chance to counter attack. It is so fierce that Koumoriman having a difficulty blocking his attacks. Finally, Wolf managed to slap away Koumoriman's sword from him before he diagonally slashed him followed by horizontal slash!

As Koumoriman staggered in pain, Tiger jumped and kicked him in the face. He landed as Koumoriman thudded on the ground.

"Dark Beast, how dare you hurt my friend. It's time for payback." Tiger growled. Then he touched the tiger symbol on his heart with his fist, pulling out his red gauntlet Tora no Tekken.

"Let's go!" Tiger shouted. He proceed to attack Koumoriman with the claws on his gauntlet to slash him repeatedly. Then he put the back on his fist on the monster's stomach and the turbine starts spinning, bringing out a red vortex. The vortex is so strong that it's damaging Koumoriman, making him thrown away from Tiger.

Koumoriman raised himself from the ground in pain, "Dammit…All these lights is weakening me…"

"Of course it is! Why else do you think we lured you into this place!" Fox shouted from afar. Turned out it was Takemaru who turned on all the spotlights, all while he was grinning to himself.

Koumoriman was not amused hearing that, "Then I just have to fly away from here!" He sprouted his wings again and take a flight.

"Ah!" Tiger shouted as he saw the bat flying, before he heard someone behind him.

"Isamu, give me a hand!" Tiger looked back and saw Wolf running to him.

"Okay, leave it to me!" Tiger replied. Then Wolf jumped above him before Tiger put his gauntlet on Wolf's foot. The turbine spinning again, giving him a strength boost and launching Wolf to the sky! Wolf managed to catch up with Koumoriman and cut both of his wings with his two swords!

"GYAAA!" Koumoriman wailed in pain as he plummeted to the field with a crash. Wolf landed smoothly.

"That was a payback from earlier." Wolf said, before the eyes on his wolf helmet glowing blue. Blue aura appeared from all over his body as he formed a stance while spreading out his swords to his sides. Then he begins his assault. He is so fast that he looks like a blue blur, slashing Koumoriman all over the place!

"Nitoryu, Futatsuki Giri!" Wolf shouted as he launched an 'X' pattern slash with both his swords at Koumoriman's chest! Then Wolf turned away while lowering his swords dramatically as Koumoriman finally dropped dead from the damages and exploded!

BOOOOM!

XxX

From the highest seats at the stadium, Garo has observed the whole fight.

"He's failed." He said, although he doesn't look upset from the loss of his soldier. Suddenly Samezu, a shark woman from Dominator, appeared beside him.

"Then it's time to revive him." Samezu said before clapping her hands, creating a black clouds over the stadium. Then she pointed her palm at the cloud.

"Fukkatsu no Gou'u!" she shouted as rains pouring down on Koumoriman's remains, catching Yaseiger's attention.

"It's this rain again!" Tiger exclaimed. Suddenly purple lights shining from the Dark Beast's remains before a giant Koumoriman came out from it, towering over the stadium!

"I won't waste this second life!" Koumoriman bellowed. Five Yaseigers gathered again as they looked up to the giant.

"The Dark Beast becomes a giant again!" Lioness exclaimed in surprise. Not wasting time, Koumoriman flapped his wings to create a strong gust of wind that blew away Yaseigers from the stadium!

"WAAAAAAAUUUGGGHHH!" they landed harshly outside stadium before giant Koumoriman landed a few miles from them.

"I'll crush you all like an ants." Koumoriman threatened. The five of them raised themselves from the ground.

"Let's do it guys!" Tiger shouted meet with agreements by the others. They formed their hand seals again.

"Tekkou Kyojuu Henge!" They're releasing auras with each own colors before the jumped to the sky, transforming into their mecha beast forms. In their cockpit, they holding their keys.

"Juujin Gattai!" They attached their keys to the spiral speedometers, filling it with energies. The five mechas combined into one, forming Yasei King.

"Complete, YASEI KING!"

Yasei King and Koumoriman faces each other as Koumoriman pulling out his sword from out of nowhere.

"Come, Beast King Blade!" Wolf shouted as Yasei King's right arm raised to the sky. Blue lights appeared on the hand before transforming into a giant katana and grabbed it with both hand while readying a stance.

Yasei King and Koumoriman clashed their swords at each other. Their strength is equal as sparks fly from each of their swings. Koumoriman launched a horizontal swing, which Yasei King avoided by taking a back step. Yasei King retaliated with a horizontal slash which is blocked. They're pushing each other before backing off.

Then Yasei King jumped and kicked Koumoriman on the cheek, making him tumble to the ground. He raised again and tried to slash Yasei King, but the robot caught the sword with bare hand before using it's own sword to cut it in half! Now Koumoriman was just holding a broken sword.

Yasei King used this chance to slash Koumoriman, but he jumped to dodge it before grabbing Yasei King's shoulders. Then he proceed to take the robot to the night sky.

"Wah!" Five Yaseiger shouted. Koumoriman brought them far from the city at high speed and soaring through clouds. Now they are over the ocean!

"I will destroy you here, Yaseiger!" Koumoriman bellowed.

"Don't even think about it! King Flash!" Tiger shouted, clicking a trigger button on his controller. The forehead part of Yasei King's helmet emitted a bright light!

"Gyaa! Light!" Koumoriman yelled, weakening his grip on Yasei King. Thanks to that, the robot managed to set itself free before shifting to Koumoriman's back and locking his neck with it's arms.

This causes Koumoriman to lose control of his flight as he flying wildly across the sea while carrying Yasei King. Can't taking it anymore, Koumoriman grabbed Yasei King's arms and dived the the sea, before taking a sharp turn to sky again and threw Yasei King sky high. Yasei King soaring through the night of the sky. Koumoriman uses this chance to dive in to Yasei King. However it was his mistake.

"Yasei Hissatsu!" Tiger shouted as Beast King Sword's blade glowing white. Then Yasei King threw the sword to Koumoriman. Yasei King began to fall as it plunged to the sword.

"TENKUUKEN GERI!" all Yaseigers shouted. Then Yasei King _kicked_ the Beast King Sword by the hilt with it's foot! Koumoriman was caught off guard as the blade stabbed him in the stomach!

"WAAAAARGH!!" Koumoriman yelled as Yasei King pushed him down, before both of them crashed to the water! Not long after that, an explosion erupted from sea, creating a giant water pillar! After that, Yasei King jumped from the water and landed on it, sending waters to everywhere.

"Victory is ours!" Tiger and Wolf shouted. Yasei King stood gallantly on the ocean.

XxX

After returning to the city, Yaseigers has regrouped with Takemaru.

"Nice job, everyone!" Takemaru praised.

"That was a piece of cake." Isamu grinned at him.

"But it sure took me as surprise, Ame being kidnapped and all." Kiba said while holding his waist.

"I'm just as surprised as you." Makoto said back. Ai hold her chin while thinking.

"Why was Dominator kidnapped Ame?" Ai hummed. That was when Ame remembered something.

"Guys." Ame called, catching their attention, "That bat Dark Beast told me that he was ordered by someone named Garo."

That caught Kiba's attention, "Garo? You mean he ordered his lackey to kidnap him?"

"Who's Garo?" Ame asked. Isamu was the one who's answered.

"He's a wolfman."

Ame's eyes widened at that, "W-wolfman?"

Makoto coughed at Isamu's lack of detail, "What he means is, Garo is a Wolf Dark Beast who is one of the three generals of Dominator."

"Generals?" Ame asked again, which Makoto nodded.

"Yes. Currently Dominator was led by three strongest Dark Beasts. First is Takayasha, an Eagle Dark Beast. Second is Garo, a Wolf Dark Beast. Then there's Samezu, a Shark Dark Beast. They're the one who kidnapped animals all over Japan to turn them into their soldiers. A.k.a, Dark Beasts." Makoto explained. That caught Ai's attention.

"Could it be that they kidnapped Ame to turn him into Dark Beast?" Ai suggested.

"No, that's not it. That bat said that he was ordered to fight me. If they really want to turn me into Dark Beast, why did he was trying to kill me?" Ame said.

"You mean that bat fight you just because he was ordered by Garo?" Kiba asked. Ame looked down in response.

"I don't know. I can't even understand what's going on now." Ame replied. Everything is silence after that. Then Isamu broke it.

"Who cares about that." Isamu smiled as he caught everyone's attention, "As long as Ame and Makoto is alright, everything's going to be okay, right?"

Ame was stunned by Isamu's words. For some reason, whenever he heard Isamu's words and voices, his heart always feels warm and calm.

Makoto smiled, "Yeah you're right."

"I guess there's no point thinking about that right now. I just want to sleep right now." Kiba smiled while scratching his head.

"Then let's go home!" Ai smiled at everyone.

"Alright, let's go!" Takemaru exclaimed while as he rides on Isamu's shoulders. With that all of them teleported back to their mountain.

XxX

Meanwhile in the middle of dark woods, Garo walking while holding a katana. It's whole color is black from blade, guard and hilt. He was thinking back at Yasei Wolf's fight, especially his swordsmanship.

He stopped in front of the giant rock, before he cut in half! Then he proceed to rapidly slashed both half of rocks at a speed that makes his hand looks like a blur. Then as he stoped, those rocks were cut into hundred pebbles! Those pebbles dropped on the ground.

"He's a wolf…Just like me." Garo muttered.

To Be Continued

Terminologies:

Nitoryu, Futatsuki Giri= Two Swords Style, Two Moons Slash

Tenkuuken Geri= Heavenly Sword Kick


End file.
